Sans idées fixes
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Une enquête que vous détestez, qui vous pousse à bout et vous donne de sérieuses envies de meurtre contre votre patron. Une ruelle plongée dans le noir, le froid glaçant de l'hiver, et bien sûr vous, faisant face à votre homme, seul et dégoulinant de saletés. Mais surtout seul. Désespérément seul. Ça ne pourrait pas être pire me direz-vous ? Vous vous trompez. Je me trompai aussi.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, me revoici. Alors je sais il me reste encore « Wild escape » à terminer mais que voulez-vous cette idée a assailli mon esprit et la seule manière de m'en débarrasser a été de l'écrire sur papier.**

**Ce sera une histoire moins longue que d'habitude, cinq, six chapitres au plus. Et du pure Tibbs.**

**Je crains fort ne pas pouvoir publier très fréquemment par-contre, comprenez par là que deux-trois semaines pourraient séparer chaque publication. Enfin je dis ça ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1** :

.

Il était là. L'homme qu'ils recherchaient depuis des semaines. Penché au-dessus de sa future victime, ignorant que derrière lui se trouvait un agent fédéral énervé et des plus déterminés à l'intercepter. C'était devenu personnel.

.

Quatre semaines d'investigation, dont trois sous couverture.

Leur tueur aimait s'en prendre à des sans-domiciles fixes les soirs de pluie. Moins de témoins potentiels. Surtout en cette saison.

Six victimes. Six modes opératoires différents. La police de Washington, débordée et en sous-effectif, n'avait pas fait le rapprochement direct entre les différentes affaires, la population des sdf étant malheureusement souvent la cible d'homicides, des types bourrés ou des désaxés qui voulaient faire un carton en prenant pour cibles des êtres que nuls ne viendrait regretter.

Aucune progression donc. Cela se dirigeait vers une série d'affaires non-classées.

Jusqu'à ce que l'une des victimes se révèle être un ancien combattant ayant servi son pays en Irak sous Bush père. Et c'est à partir de là qu'ils s'en étaient mêlés. C'est là que la magie d'Abby était entrée en action, aidée par McGee en sous-main.

Les autopsies de Ducky avait déterminé que l'auteur des crimes était un individu mâle de puissante carrure, dans la force de l'âge vu la puissance dont il avait usée pour assené les coups de couteaux, de matraque ou de batte de base-ball, et gaucher de surcroit.

Et au lieu d'une affaire ils en avaient eu six à traité.

Les lieux des crimes s'étendaient dans une superficie d'environ un kilomètre carré, à différentes heures de la nuit, avec toujours un axe routier à proximité. L'homme se déplaçait donc en véhicule motorisé, une voiture, un fourgon ou peut-être une moto. Aucune trace, pas même la moindre empreinte de pas n'avait été détectée par la police scientifique noyée par une foule d'indices potentiels.

En gros il recherchait un fantôme qui prenait son pied à tourner la police en ridicule.

Personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Comme c'était souvent le cas. Les sdf n'aimaient pas beaucoup les flics, ils avaient bien trop souvent été chassés par eux de leurs abris de fortune pour leur faire confiance quant à leur sécurité. Ici c'était la loi de la rue, la justice n'y avait que peu de place.

Et c'est donc tout naturellement que l'idée d'infiltrer cette communauté de marginaux leur parvint.

Et c'est tout aussi logiquement que Gibbs l'avait désigné lui pour le job.

Trois semaines donc à arpenter les rues dans le froid, par tous les temps. A ne dormir que dans œil sous une tente en vieille toile ou un amas de cartons. A porter le même manteau décrépi, les mêmes vêtements sales et troués.

Trois semaines sans pouvoir prendre de douche ou se raser, juste de l'eau de pluie que l'on passe sur son visage et ses avant-bras.

Il avait bien dû perdre quelques kilos aussi, à ne manger que ce que McGee parvenait à lui passer sous le manteau lorsqu'il lui faisait son rapport entre deux voitures.

Et le rapport était bien court. Il n'avait rien. Pour le moment. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré tout le monde. C'est qu'on était méfiant envers les nouveaux venus, ils devaient d'abord faire leur preuve avant d'être un minimum accepté.

Aucune piste donc et chaque fois il voyait le visage de McGee se décomposé un peu plus lorsqu'il le lui disait. McGee qui devrait retourner faire son rapport à un Gibbs en mode grizzli souffrant d'une rage de dent selon le jeune agent. Il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place cela-dit. A McGee.

Peut-être ce soir aurait-il plus de chance. La météo avait prévu un temps nuageux pour l'après-midi avec des averses éparses dans la soirée. Deux semaines que ça n'était pas arrivé. Du jamais vu pour un mois de décembre.

Et tout en lui criait que ce soir serait le soir. Appelez cela intuition, lui préférait le terme de professionnalisme et de qualification. Leur tueur était peut-être un fantôme mais c'était un fantôme impulsif qui maitrisait mal ses pulsions d'après l'analyse psychologique de Ducky. Il ne laisserait donc pas passer une telle opportunité, surtout après quinze jours d'inactivités forcées.

Ce soir ils cueilleraient enfin ce salopard et il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui.

Mais avant ça il avait du travail à faire. Gibbs et ses équipiers ne verraient pas d'un bon œil qu'il se la coule douce tandis qu'ils étaient agglutinées dans un van à quelque pâtés de maison de là.

.

Il était presque enclin à meubler le silence environnant par un flot de paroles incessantes à l'attention des siens tant les gouttes que faisaient la pluie en rebondissant sur l'asphalte le rendait fou. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un chat.

Trois heures qu'il crapahutait dans des ruelles boueuses, transi jusqu'à la moelle, à manquer tomber lorsque ses pieds se prenaient dans un amas de détritus, l'odeur fétide d'urine et autres déchets organiques auxquels il ne voulait définitivement pas penser et dans lesquels il marchait lui prenait le nez et l'arrière de la gorge, l'asphyxiant, lui donnant la nausée.

Trois heures et toujours rien.

Il pouvait entendre à travers le micro le bruit de déglutition que faisait la gorge de Gibbs tandis qu'il avalait sa troisième, peut-être même quatrième tasse de café. Le traitre. Et lui n'en pouvait plus. Ses pieds lui faisaient un mal de chien entre les crevasses et les ampoules à présente percées qui lui rappelaient pourquoi toute mission sous couverture n'était pas forcément bonne à prendre. Bon d'accord c'était le cas pour beaucoup d'entre elles. Ceux dont on était témoin, ce que l'on était forcé de faire, sourire à ces personnes au lieu de leur mettre un flingue sous le menton. Non ce n'était pas à une partie de plaisir comme le pensait McGee et beaucoup de jeunes agents comme lui. Mais là … là, c'était trop demandé de sa personne. Bon d'accord il était méchamment fatigué et de très très mauvaise humeur. Pas la meilleure des dispositions. Mais la prochaine fois que Gibbs l'approcherait avec une de ses idées à la c… il lui ferait avaler …

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand soudain un gémissement puis un fracas lui parvint dans une ruelle adjacente ou plutôt un cul de sac sur sa gauche. Et le professionnel en lui revint à la charge.

« Boss, j'ai peut-être quelque chose, je vais voir » marmona-t-il tout en s'approchant aussi discrètement que possible. Arrivé à l'angle il se tapit dans l'obscurité et passa la tête furtivement. Et fut brusquement projeté en arrière, manquant s'affaler sans classe sur son postérieur.

« DiNozzo ? » fit la voix de Gibbs à son oreille qui l'avait apparemment entendu étouffer un juron.

« Juste un chat, un foutu chat jouant dans les poubelles et qui s'est pris dans mes pieds » lui répondit-il agacé en se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour se calmer et compter jusqu'à trois.

« Très bien. Continues et par pitié cesse ces soupirs de martyrs que tu pousses toutes les dix secondes, c'est agaçant à la fin. »

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui répondre quelques réparties qu'il regretterait surement plus tard avoir verbalisé à haute voix. Les penser étaient une chose les dire tout haut ? Mauvaise idée.

Et c'est les dents serrés qu'il cracha un « compris patron. » Ce job aurait sa peau un jour ou l'autre. Il avait trente-six ans et déjà il sentait dans son estomac les prémices d'un ulcère.

Il en était là dans ses observations quant au fond de l'impasse d'où venait de fuir l'animal l'ampoule d'un lampadaire se mit à grésiller, déversant un faible halo autour d'elle.

Quelqu'un dont il ne percevait que la silhouette se tenait là, les bras levés au ciel, les mains tenant un objet fin et rectiligne à première vue. Un rai de lumière rebondit soudain dessus, une lame métallique. L'homme tenait un sabre ou une épée au-dessus de sa tête.

« Merde « jura-t-il à haute voix en se penchant vers sa cheville où était caché son arme de service.

« DiNozzo, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit » lui parvint la voix de Gibbs et dont il n'en tint pas compte. Pas le temps. Leur homme s'apprêtait à abattre son arme.

« Agent fédéral, lâchez votre arme » hurla-t-il en s'avançant rapidement, le canon de son colt pointé sur le dos de l'homme. « Lâchez votre arme et tournez-vous lentement les mains en l'air ».

Il pouvait entendre la voix de Gibbs lui ordonner de lui décrire la situation mais toute son attention était focalisée vers l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face, un sourire aux lèvres. Quelque chose clochait, il était trop calme. Ce n'était pas là l'attitude de quelqu'un pris au piège, sans issu de secours. Alors pourquoi diable lui souriait-il comme si c'était lui le grand gagnant. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Et puis son regard, froid, calculateur, qui soudain quitta sa personne pour se poser derrière son épaule. Qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions que deux petits pops rapprochés se firent entendre dans son dos et il fut brutalement propulsé en avant, tête la première. Il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Comment ?

Dans son oreille Gibbs s'était mis à crier, à répéter son nom comme s'il y avait une chance qu'il l'oublie un jour, son patronyme.

Il était maintenant étaler sur le ventre, la tête penchée sur le côté. Et ne parvenait pas à bouger d'un millimètre, ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Il était comme tétanisé. Et le pire c'est que ça ne l'angoissait pas outre mesure. Ne pas savoir. Ne pas comprendre. Il était comme anesthésié.

Il entendit l'homme au sabre s'approcher, vit ses chaussures s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son visage et finalement repartir. « Bien joué frérot, un rat en moins ». C'est tout ce qu'il enregistra.

« DiNozzo ! Tony ! On arrive, ne bouge pas ! »

Qu'est-ce que le boss racontait ! Il aurait voulu le faire qu'il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon. Tout son corps était ankylosé. Il ne sentait même plus ses jambes.

Et il était tellement fatigué, une chape de plomb s'était abattu sur lui, ou alors un sumo japonais, ça allait de pair avec le sabre quelque part.

Et puis le temps s'était diablement rafraichi pour qu'il ait aussi froid. L'inactivité sans doute.

Et Gibbs qui continuait à lui crier à l'oreille, ne pouvait-il donc pas se taire et venir l'aider à se redresser ? C'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas un assassin dans la nature à rattraper.

« Tais-toi bon sang » finit-il par lui répondre « j'essaye de penser » mais ou bien Gibbs était devenu sourd dans les dernières minutes ou il n'avait finalement parlé que dans sa tête car les seules ordres qu'il reçut en retour l'exhortait à répondre, à manifester quelque signe de conscience.

Une nouvelle ombre s'approcha, lentement, en boitillant. Et s'arrêta elle aussi au niveau de sa tête. Puis les bottes, ayant vues pas mal d'hivers au vue de leur état se fit-il la remarque, tournèrent brusquement vers la droite, vers les poubelles et il entendit des bruits de hoquet suivis de haut-le cœur et de régurgitation.

Super. La seule personne pouvant l'aider était apparemment un typer bourré, c'était bien sa veine !

Attendant que celui-ci finisse de vider son estomac il se mit à contempler ce qui l'entourait, c'est-à-dire peu de chose vue son angle de vue restreint. Une canette de bière renversée, quelques mégots de cigarettes, un ticket déchiré, quelques feuilles d'arbres éparses, des graviers, pas mal de gravier, et pour passer le temps il se mit à les compter. Un … deux … trois … quatre … cinq …

A quelques mètres de lui quelqu'un, un homme, surement ce Mr L'alcoolique du soir, s'était mis à vociférer. Que diable avaient-ils tous à lui hurler dans les oreilles ?

Voilà, il avait perdu le compte et devait tout recommencer à zéro, c'est malin ! Un … deux … trois … cinq … non ça n'allait pas il avait oublié le quatre. Arf !

Et bon sang qu'il serve à quelque chose le bougre-là au lieu de lui comprimer le dos ainsi, il l'empêchait de respirer proprement ne le voyait-il pas ? Imbécile ! Qu'il aille lui chercher une couverture par exemple ou quelque chose de chaud comme du café.

Non une couverture c'était parfait à bien y réfléchir, il sentait le sommeil le gagner, il ne percevait plus aussi clairement les cailloux qui semblaient maintenant le narguer. Sa respiration aussi avait ralenti. Pas de doute bientôt il dormirait. Et que Gibbs et les agents de tout le pays lui dise quelque chose tiens ! C'était lui qui avait fait tout le boulot. Il l'avait dit : ce job aurait un jour sa peau.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il sombra doucement. Fatalement.

Sans la moindre conscience qu'à côté de lui, qu'au dessus de lui planait le plus grave danger auquel il ait jamais été confronté. Et qu'il n'était absolument pas préparé et encore moins en condition pour y faire face. Sa vie, la vie telle qu'il la connaissait, allait radicalement changer.

Enfin ça c'était s'il s'en sortait.

Si Gibbs et consort le retrouvaient, à temps, et sans perdre un instant.

Et déjà son coeur ralentissait, et même s'arrêtait, pour repartir mais de plus en plus lentement, de plus en plus difficilement.

.

Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans la nuit telle une ombre l'assassin sourit, à demi-satisfait.

Le rat avait été amusant à détruire, une victime, de la vermine, livrée à lui dans une pochette surprise.

Son seul regret avait été que ce fut aussi rapide. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris, lire l'épouvante dans le regard du jeune agent tandis qu'il prenait conscience de sa mort imminente, le faire souffrir, le faire hurler et supplier. Juste deux pop résonnant dans la nuit et c'était déjà fini.

Trop rapide oui.

Mais c'était là un sport des plus divertissant qu'il venait de se découvrir, bien plus que de surveiller les arrières d'Hector quand il s'amusait avec les sdf du quartier. C'était là une nouvelle tâche à étudier, à développer, dans laquelle se perfectionner. S'en prendre aux flics, aux fédéraux, aux gens de loi, ceux dont le rôle était de défendre la société des gens comme lui. Sans oublier les pompiers. Les ambulanciers. Les urgentistes et les infirmiers.

Chouette idée.

Et tout ça grâce à un agent déguenillé. Il boirait chacun de ses succès à sa santé, ce serait diablement symbolique non ?

.

.

* * *

**Qu'est-il arrivé à Tony ? Quel est ce danger ? Va-t-il s'en tirer ? Et Gibbs dans tout ça ?**

**Vous avez aimé ? La suite ?**

**Si oui grande question : Kate ou Ziva comme agent ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoici après seulement une tite semaine écoulée )) , faisant nuit blanche sur nuit blanche pour vous poster la suite ^_^ … nan nan je plaisante, juste le week-end. J'espère seulement ne pas m'être trop hâtée et donc ne pas décevoir vos attentes.**

**Merci pour votre fidélité et place à la lecture.**

.

* * *

.

S'il avait raison, et c'était là quelque chose que sans fausse modestie il maitrisait : avoir raison, ce soir tout serait terminé. Ils pourraient enfin clore cette enquête - ces enquêtes - qui le mettait dans une rogne terrible. Tant de temps perdu parce que la police de Washington avait bâclé l'affaire, avait attendu trop longtemps avant de la leur refiler.

Ajouter à cela l'impression de n'avoir rien fait pour y contribuer, juste superviser de derrière un bureau ou la fenêtre d'un van lui l'homme de terrain. Etre devenu obsédé par ces présentateurs météos qu'ils associaient à présent à des suppôts du mal et qu'il aurait volontiers brisés en deux lorsque avec un énorme sourire qui leur déformait horriblement le visage ils annonçaient avec joie une chaleur hivernale inhabituelle et un ciel dégagé pour la journée du lendemain. Et donc pas de tueur à attraper sur le fait pour eux.

Etre pieds et poings liés tandis qu'un salopard circulait librement sous leur nez en toute impunité.

Et cela le bouffait, cette inactivité forcée. Presque autant que de savoir Tony là dehors, sans protection immédiate ni un agent pour lui coller aux basques et éviter ainsi qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis. Même s'il se savait particulièrement injuste : ce n'est pas tant DiNozzo qui cherchait les problèmes que les problèmes qui semblaient inévitablement trouver le jeune homme. Avec toujours la même finalité : son agent en payait douloureusement le prix. Et ça il ne voulait plus en être témoin, Tony méritait un peu de répis, non ?

Alors oui ça l'énervait. Ça l'effrayait de le savoir là à arpenter ses rues sinistrement désertes, ne pouvant compter que sur lui-même, à la recherche d'un sadique qui prenait son pied à tuer. Et certe Tony semblait tout aussi déterminé qu'eux à le coincer, plus même, mais trois semaines d'infiltration sans aucune interruption ou pauses durant lesquelles relâcher sa vigilance avaient joué avec ses nerfs et il sentait l'épuisement et le ras-le-bol dans la voix aigrie et sarcastique de son second.

Or des années sur le terrain en tant que soldat puis en tant qu'agent lui avaient appris une chose : ces deux états émotionnels combinés ensemble ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Ils étaient même extrêmement dangereux car ils conduisaient à l'impulsivité et à l'imprudence. Trop de frères, trop de bons éléments avaient perdu la vie en agissant sur un coup de tête, pensant faire cesser tout seul ce qui n'avait que trop durer.

Alors oui il était aux aguets et les jurons et grognements qu'il entendait via le micro n'était pas aussi agaçants qu'il l'avait laissé croire à l'italien, il le rassurait même incroyablement, au moins il allait bien, il n'était pas blessé, ou pire.

Oui le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait peur même si jamais au grand jamais il ne l'aurait reconnu, et surtout pas au principal intéressé. Tony avait plus que jamais besoin de constance et de contenance en cet instant. Et il ne le laisserait jamais le loisir d'oublier ce moment de « faiblesse » et d'épanchement dans le futur, le lui rappelant avec cet humour et cette dérision feinte qui caractérisait l'homme.

Alors il se taisait. Et écoutait, les doigts crispés autour de sa tasse.

Toutes les deux minutes Tony leur faisait discrètement un état des lieux, leur donnant sa localisation que McGee s'empressait de punaiser sur la carte. Les GPS ne fonctionnaient pas dans cette partie oubliée de la ville, pas d'antenne relais et trop de parasitage lié aux immenses gratte-ciels des environs pour le réseau satellite. Ils n'avaient qu'un micro courte portée et un plan papier pour suivre l'avancée.

.

Il allait se verser un énième café, que Dieu bénisse l'inventeur du thermos, lorsque la voix de Tony s'éleva brusquement dans l'habitacle de la camionnette. Il vit du coin de l'œil McGee et Ziva se tendre, prêt à agir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Tony les avait bien formés.

Puis l'attente après ces mots d'alerte qui lui sembla durer une éternité bien que l'enregistrement sur lequel défilait le temps lui indiqua que seule quatre secondes s'étaient écoulées. Quatre petites secondes qui pour le commun des mortels étaient vraiment dérisoires, un simple claquement de doigt, le temps d'une poignée de main échangée, mais qui pour les agents qu'ils étaient pouvaient faire toute la différence entre la vie et la mort. Il fallait tout juste un dixième de secondes à une balle pour quitter son barillet et quelques dixièmes encore pour atteindre sa cible. Quatre secondes. Tout pouvait arriver, même le pire.

Et puis la cinquième arriva enfin et lui permit de reprendre sa respiration qu'il ne se savait pas avoir retenue. Cette cinquième seconde où son agent jura de plus belle après un idiot de chat. Et il en aurait ri de soulagement s'il avait été seul sans personne pour l'entendre au lieu de quoi il le réprimanda pour son langage.

Il engueula son agent qui le surprit en l'interrompant dans sa diatribe par un « merde » des plus distincts.

Puis un « Agent fédéral, lâchez votre arme ».

Le moment aussi attendu qu'il était craint était arrivé. Et sa main se retrouva sur la poignée de la portière coulissante avant que la phrase de Tony ne soit terminée. Il en avait assez attendu. Son agent était en danger, tout en lui le lui criait.

Croisement de Randon Street et de Wirling lui cria McGee derrière lui en pointant sa droite. C'était le dernier endroit où s'était trouvé Tony, une minute et quarante secondes plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas être allé bien loin depuis tenta de le rassurer son cerveau.

Oui, ils allaient arriver à temps.

Et Tony les attendrait les bras croisés appuyé contre un mur, goguenard, les yeux moqueurs et pleinement satisfait de lui, l'assassin solidement menotté à côté de lui à une gouttière ou à un lampadaire.

Et ils rentreraient enfin chez eux. Après s'être assuré que leur homme connaisse ses droits et pourrisse dans une cellule. Le rapport attendrait demain.

Oui, c'est ainsi que ça se passerait.

Mais le silence pesant qu'il recevait par son oreillette trahissait ses espoirs. De même que les appels répétés qu'il lançait à son agent, les sommations pour qu'il lui réponde, qu'il lui fasse un rapport des évènements. Tout cela restait resté sans réponse, pas même un souffle d'air n'avait franchi les lèvres de l'italien. Le seul son qui martelait ses oreilles était celui que faisait son propre cœur dans sa poitrine. Il regarda McGee par-dessus son épaule et lut le même désespoir, la même panique dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas leur matériel qui avait soudainement arrêté de fonctionner. C'était Tony qui avait tout bonnement cessé de communiquer.

Et ils courraient maintenant avec une seule pensée en tête : retrouver Tony. Vivant. Et de préférence sain et sauf. Même si en cet instant blessé les aurait amplement satisfaits.

Soudain des cris s'élevèrent à une vingtaine de mettre quelque part sur leur gauche et ils accélérèrent encore.

Puis s'arrêtèrent.

Lui du moins. Il ne savait pas pour Ziva et McGee. Rien en dehors de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'existait plus. Cette forme allongé-là, cette silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop, étendue de tout son long, le visage dont il ne voyait que le profil d'une pâleur cadavérique, aux lèvres violacées et à l'œil fermé.

Tony.

Il semblait si paisible, presque serein. Il avait tout du dormeur impénitent parti pour faire le tour de l'horloge.

Sauf que le sang qui coagulait le dos de son manteau venait anéantir cette hypothèse. Sans oublier le teint blafard et l'absence de mouvement allant de pair avec une activité respiratoire.

Ils avaient échoués, ils étaient arrivés trop tard pensa-t-il en s'écroulant à genou aux côtés de son agent tandis que d'une main hésitante, tremblante, il se mit à chercher une preuve que son agent était toujours là, que tout n'était pas perdu.

Pas de pouls.

Et il chercha encore.

Fébrilement.

A son poignet.

Puis une nouvelle fois à la carotide.

Il se concentra. Se força à reprendre son calme, à voir la personne étendue là comme un John Doe de plus et non comme son agent. Son ami.

Et alors qu'il perdait espoir, qu'il s'apprêtait à le retourner pour commencer la réanimation, il le sentit enfin. Filant, et tellement rapide qu'il n'y avait presque aucun blanc entre chaque battement. A ce rythme son cœur ne tiendrait jamais le coup, il se dirigeait vers l'accident cardiaque. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. Tony avait besoin de soins, de toute urgence.

Aussi se concentra-t-il sur son dos. A essayer de maîtriser ce flot carmin qui s'écoulait bien trop rapidement. Et qu'il ne parvenait désespérément pas à stopper. Pas plus qu'il n'était parvenu à faire revenir Tony à lui.

Et les minutes passèrent telles des heures, il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne pensa même pas à demander où se trouvait cette satanée ambulance qu'il savait un de ses agents avoir appelée. Sans doute McGee.

Tony me fais pas ça. Tu meurs pas avant que je te l'autorise.

Et ça n'arrivera jamais tu m'entends ?

Tu peux parler, gesticuler, faire l'imbécile jusqu'à m'en rendre cinglé tu ne me forceras pas à t'abandonner. Tu es à moi.

Alors pour l'amour du ciel cesse de faire ta tête de mule et fais marcher cette langue si bien pendue. C'est un ordre tu m'entends ?

Il ignora les regards interloqués que lui jetèrent ses agents à ses mots si inhabituels pour lui, leur attention momentanément porté sur lui et non plus sur Tony ou sur le marginal qui avait donné l'alerte et qui regardait la scène assis sur le trottoir, pétrifié mais aussi fasciné.

Non il en fit que peu de cas, préférant fixer son attention sur le visage de son agent, à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction, d'un quelconque indice lui prouvant qu'il avait été entendu. Et bientôt la terreur le gagna vraiment, froide, implacable : pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient Tony n'obéissait pas à un ordre direct de sa part. Pire il semblait même s'éloigner un peu plus à en juger par la froideur de plus en plus prononcée de son poignet, là où ses doigts cherchait désespérément à calculer des pulsations bien trop erratiques.

DiNozzo me fais pas ça. S'il te plait, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'intéressé. J'ai besoin de toi, me fais pas ça.

.

Bien sûr que je pourrais le reconnaitre le salop qui a fait ça. Et je lui dois bien ça au ptit, s'indigna le sans abri, c'est qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Et elle vaut peut-être pas grand-chose mais pour moi elle est précieuse ma chienne de vie. Alors jveux aider. Dites-moi c'que j'peux faire ma belle !

Et Ziva loin de s'offusquer du terme utilisé pour la désigner aurait pu enlacer le vieil homme de soulagement. Ils allaient pouvoir coincer cette ordure, et lui faire payer le fait de s'en être pris à l'un des leur. Chèrement. Douloureusement. Elle y veillerait.

Par contre pour ce qui est de l'aut gars, jpeux pas dire qu'j'la bien vu c'ui-là. L'était trop loin, la coupa dans ses projets de vengeance la voix rocailleuse et éméchée de son témoin.

- Quel autre gars ?

- Ben c'ui qui a tiré sur vot copain.

- Ils étaient donc deux ?, s'entendit l'Israélienne demander avec sidération. C'était là un scénario qu'ils n'avaient jamais envisagé, les preuves recueillies et de ce fait le profil psychologique dressé par Ducky ne collait pas.

Ils avaient commis une erreur monumentale.

Et Tony s'était au final retrouvé face à face avec non plus un mais deux tueurs à maitriser. Il était bon, elle le savait parfaitement, mais pas à ce point, surtout lorsqu'il ignorait ce changement dans la donne. Il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu faire pour se préparer à pareil confrontation. Le scénario était écrit d'avance et jouait en sa grande défaveur.

Et le fait qu'il soit là à se vider de son sang malgré les efforts de Gibbs ne venait que confirmer cet état de fait. Ils avaient merdé.

- Pour sûr qu'ils l'étaient ma ptite dame. Sont partis sans demander leur reste.

Son regard se posa sur Tony et son cerveau fut envahi par une haine farouche, destructrice telle qu'elle n'en avait pas connu depuis la mort de sa sœur. Depuis qu'elle avait appris pour Ari et le rôle qu'avait joué son père dans tout ça.

Oui ils allaient payer. Elle allait les tuer, ensemble ou séparément, lentement, et au diable la justice et toutes ses lois, elle n'était pas réellement tenu de les respecter elle n'était pas citoyenne américaine, pas encore. Dans son pays régnait la loi du Talmud. Œil pour œil. Un crime de sang ne se résolvait que dans le sang. Et c'est dans le sang également que se réclamait toute forme de compensation, de confrontation.

Les sirènes de l'ambulance l'interrompirent dans ses pensées et elle vit McGee se précipiter à leur rencontre en secouant les bras au ciel. Le SDF, lui, la fixait étrangement, comme s'il avait pu lire dans son esprit et approuvait ses projets. Mieux, il semblait lui-même les partager.

Cet homme était vraiment des plus étranges, quelque chose de sombre et de primitif semblait l'habiter, elle le sentait. Mais cet homme était aussi celui qui leur permettrait d'avancer et le temps venu d'agir. Cet homme était précieux et elle allait devenir sa deuxième ombre, elle ne le quitterait pas des yeux.

* * *

L'attente lui sembla interminable et paradoxalement le temps lui-même semblait animé d'une vie propre, s'accélérant de manière étrange, comme une vidéo que l'on lit en mode ultra-rapide. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Et il s'en moquait royalement. Une seule pensée l'obnubilait au point de lui donner des nausées : Tony avait-il eu conscience de la gravité son état ? S'était-il vu partir, mourir sans personne autour pour l'accompagner ou le retenir ?

Il était assis là dans une chaise en plastique inconfortable, se fermant au monde et surtout aux brouhaha et à l'agitation qui régnait en maitre dans le couloir, les yeux hypnotisés sur ses mains aux ongles noircis, aux phalanges asséchées par le liquide qui s'y était coagulé, le rouge et le marron seules teintes qu'enregistrait son cerveau, ces couleurs qui provenaient du sang de Tony sur ses mains.

Il aurait pu se lever et aller se les laver dix fois, ou aller se chercher ce café dont il avait grand besoin pour l'aider à se focaliser sur quelque chose de concret, de matériel, mais au lieu de ça il resta là, effrayé à l'idée de manquer le chirurgien qui opérait Tony à cet instant même, de crainte de rater ses derniers instants de vie en s'éloignant encore plus si on en arrivait là. Il était au plus près de son ami ici.

Et il était seul, Ziva aidait avec une détermination effrayante le sans-abri à effectuer un portrait-robot et McGee recherchait dans les annales les cas où les meurtriers agissaient en tandem, l'un actif, l'autre en position défensive.

Quant à Abby et Ducky il n'avait pas eu le cœur de les réveiller au milieu de la nuit, et tant pis s'ils lui en voulaient le lendemain. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient pu faire grand-chose ici hormis se faire un sang d'encre en attendant des nouvelles qui ne venaient pas.

Le médecin urgentiste qui avait administré les premiers soins lui avait dit qu'honnêtement il n'y croyait pas. Il avait apprécié sa franchise, sans chercher à voiler cette cruelle vérité, mais il ne connaissait pas Tony.

Pas comme lui.

Il avait vu le jeune homme se battre contre les plus noirs pronostics et en ressortir haut la main, sans aucunes séquelles, puis revenir sur le terrain quelques jours plus tard comme si de rien n'était, ou presque. Comme avec l'y-pestis.

Tony ici encore ferait mentir le bon docteur, il en était persuadé.

Et il ignora la petite voix dans sa tête lui disant qu'il se mentait, que ce n'était que fausse bravade, que l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait le ventre, les sursauts qui l'agitaient quand la porte battante s'ouvrait pour laisser passer un brancard en disaient autrement. Tony était avant tout un homme, et l'Homme par nature était mortel, aussi fidèle et énergétique soit-il.

Et ce sang sur ses mains ne le lui rappelait que trop.

.

Et finalement, quatre heures après que Tony soit dirigé vers le bloc, envahit par les tuyaux, les perfusions et les poches de transfusion, recouvert de champs stériles ensanglantés et d'une multitude de compresses, monitoré et ventilé, à peine vivant mais vivant tout de même, quatre heures après il vit ces mêmes portes s'ouvrirent pour être franchies par un petit homme aux cheveux grisonnants, la paupière secoué d'un tic nerveux, revêtu d'une tenue de chirurgien.

Il le vit se diriger vers le bureau infirmier, se saisir d'un dossier posé sur une pile et l'examiner avec attention, en tourner lentement les pages, y griffonner quelques notes, sans doute des instructions et des compte-rendus, avant de le reposer quelques minutes plus tard et de se mettre à examiner la pièce attentivement, fixant les personnes assisses comme lui dans l'angoisse de l'attente.

Et finalement leurs regards se croisèrent.

Et il sut à ce moment que c'était pour lui, qu'il était la personne que cherchait l'homme. Et s'il avait pensé que juste déchiffrer ce regard clair lui donnerait quelque indication quant à l'état de Tony il s'était lourdement trompé. Il ne parvenait à lire dans ces yeux voilés qu'une profonde lassitude, laquelle se reflétait également sur ces traits neutres mais tirés.

Et il y avait plus.

Comme ces lèvres pincées sans le moindre petit sourire de satisfaction ou au contraire une grimace de contrariété. Cette économie de gestes, aucun mouvement superflu, un parfait contrôle de son corps. Rien ne trahissait quoi que ce soit.

Et il avait envie de lui hurler dessus. De ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, que c'était ignoble, et cruel. Qu'il avait besoin d'informations, qu'il devait savoir.

Mais il se tût.

Plus par indécision que par respect des lieux il fallait bien le reconnaitre. Car une part en lui, profondément enfouie, celle qui ne connaissait que trop la douleur de la perte, souhaitait rester dans l'ignorance, refusait la possible alternative à un « tout va bien, ils vécurent heureux tous ensemble et pourchassèrent beaucoup de méchants».

Et alors qu'il se battait avec son subconscient l'homme s'avança enfin dans sa direction, le pas lourd et pesant, les épaules affaissées, presque à contrecœur.

Et jamais il n'avait autant appréhendé une conversation dans le passé, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il se leva à l'appel de son nom. Sa bouche semblait incapable de produire la moindre gouttelette de salive et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner du fait de l'afflux sanguin qui circulait bien trop vite dans son organisme.

Il se vit comme dans un songe serrer la main que lui tendit l'homme, celui-ci faisant visiblement peu de cas de la présence de sang séchée dessus même s'il s'empressa de l'essuyer contre son pantalon. Et tel un automate impatient il le suivit dans un bureau aux murs recouverts de diplômes et à la fourniture neutre et apaisante.

Il observa les lèvres de son interlocuteur s'entrouvrirent.

Et se focalisa sur les mots qui en sortirent. Et qu'il détesta immédiatement.

« Agent Gibbs … peut-être serait-il mieux que vous vous asseyiez pour entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire. »

Et comme ça son monde s'écroula, son pire cauchemar depuis Shannon et Kelly se matérialisa devant ses yeux.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ouf, fini pour ce chapitre. J'avais envisagé un moment de l'interrompre à l'arrivée des ambulances sur la scène de crime et je me suis dit : non ce serait trop cruel. Mais après réflexion la fin ici l'est tout autant non ?**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous a-t-il plu ? Déplu ? Etait-il trop ou pas assez détaillé ?**

**Les pensées de Gibbs dans la camionnette ? Sa réaction sur la scène de crime ? Son attitude à l'hôpital ? Tout cela vous parait-il gibbsien ou bien quelque peu OCC ?**

**Et Ziva ? (petit aparté : cette fic n'est pas un Tiva, il n'existe que des liens amicaux très forts voir fraternels entre eux)**

**Et en fin Tony bien sûr, cette histoire tourne autour de lui après tout. Etait-ce ce que vous vous étiez imaginé à la lecture du premier chapitre ? Que pensez-vous que le chirurgien va dire à Gibbs ?**

**J'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre. D'ici là bonne semaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

_« Agent Gibbs … peut-être serait-il mieux que vous vous asseyiez pour entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire. »_

_Et comme ça son monde s'écroula, son pire cauchemar depuis Shannon et Kelly se matérialisa devant ses yeux._

« Monsieur Gibbs. Monsieur Gibbs. »

Doucement la vue de l'agent s'éclaircit et il recula involontairement de quelques pas lorsqu'il vit le visage du médecin à quelques centimètres du sien. Qu'est-ce … Les dernières brumes qui avaient envahi son esprit se dissipèrent.

- Vous faites erreurs Monsieur Gibbs, dit l'homme, une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix. Visiblement la réaction de Gibbs l'avait contrarié de quelque manière que ce soit. « Votre compagnon est en vie ! »

D'où pouvait-il bien lui venir l'idée que Tony était son compagnon ? se demanda brièvement Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils. Parce qu'il était personne de confiance, n'avait pas l'Age d'être son père et trop âgé pour être un frère ainé, lui et Tony était forcément amants ?

Gibbs ne trouva cependant pas d'intérêt à souligner cette erreur de jugement de la part d'un homme qui visiblement avait une vision réductrice des choses. Pas plus ne le reprit-il sur le monsieur. Monsieur Gibbs c'était Jackson, pas lui.

Non, seule la partie concernant Tony méritait vraiment son attention.

Tony était vivant.

- Je sors de dix-huit heures de garde, lui annonça de but en blanc le chirurgien en se servant un café avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil en cuir ergonomique, « et la nuit n'est pas encore terminée je préfère donc que nous discutions confortablement installé. Et sans perdre de temps. Donc je vous serez gré de vous asseoir».

Et Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette dernière phrase, les souvenirs du choc qu'il avait subi quelques instants plus tôt lorsqu'il avait cru avoir perdu son agent lui revinrent en mémoire, toujours aussi violents malgré leur inexactitudes.

Ce doc était suicidaire décida Gibbs en fin de compte. Ou alors c'était un criminel psychopathe qui aimait provoquer des crises cardiaques chez ses interlocuteurs vu la méthode qu'il employait pour délivrer les nouvelles.

Il décida aussi qu'il n'aimait pas l'homme, même si Tony lui devait visiblement la vie.

- Votre compagnon m'a été emmené dans un état déplorable, déclara sans préambule le médecin dont le nom gravé sur une plaque en bronze posé sur le bureau fit soulever un sourcil à Gibbs : Dr Jackass il portait bien son nom celui-là.

« Deux tirs à bouts portants, drôle de gros lot qu'il a tiré votre ami si vous me permettez. Mon assistant remettra les projectiles aux agents de police qui ne manqueront pas d'enquêter. D'ailleurs je suis surpris de ne pas les voir faire le pied de grue devant le bureau des infirmières ceux-là, » grogna-t-il visiblement peu amène à l'égard des forces de l'ordre.

« Mais bon où en était-je. Ah oui. Un des ses poumons s'est collapsé et une petite partie du foie a été endommagée. Nous avons réussi à réparer les dégâts mais pas sans l'avoir perdu deux fois sur la table d'opération. Il est résistant votre ami, je dois bien lui reconnaitre ça. C'est l'hémorragie que nous avons eu le plus de mal à maitriser et même maintenant nous avons du mal à maintenir son hématocrite. Vous me suivez jusque-là ?

Ce médecin avait peut-être la psychologie d'un poulpe mais au moins il ne s'exprimait pas dans un jargon médical incompréhensible. Et c'est avec une certaine gratitude qu'il hocha bien malgré lui la tête.

- Donc je disais que nous avons encore du mal à réguler son taux de globules rouges mais j'ai bon espoir que cela se rétablisse dans les prochains jours grâce à de multiples transfusions.

Et Gibbs sentit le poids sur ses épaules disparaitre, son cœur se dégager de l'étau qui l'enserrait et pour la première fois depuis des heures sa respiration sembla ne plus être bloquée dans sa gorge.

- Ça c'était la bonne nouvelle, lâcha avec une certaine nonchalance le chirurgien en s'interrompant pour prendre une gorgée de café, visiblement peu intéressé par l'effet que venait de provoquer sa petite bombe.

Et Gibbs manque s'étouffer. Tony était mort deux fois, ils avaient eu son ventre et ses poumons déchiquetés, il n'était même pas encore stabilisé et il lui faudrait recevoir des litres de sang de parfaits étrangers dans les prochains jours mais somme toute c'était là une bonne nouvelle ? S'il mettait son poing dans le nez du chirurgien et qu'après il lui disait qu'il avait de la chance de ne s'en être tiré qu'avec une tête de raton laveur, que la mauvaise était qu'il aurait pu finir également avec une voix de castra si son genou avait frappé bien plus bas quelque partie sensible, cela aidait à faire avaler la pilule ?

Réflexion faite il s'était trompé. En parlant de ne pas aimer ce médecin. Ne pas aimer quelqu'un c'était comme être agacé par un moustique qui vous tourne autour, quelqu'un qui de manière répétée vous prend votre place de parking ou arrête de façon impromptu l'ascenseur de l'agence. Ne pas aimer est étroitement lié à l'agacement. Mais le Dr Jackass ne l'agaçait pas. Il avait franchi cette barre haut la main et se dirigeait rapidement vers le sommet, car il fallait le reconnaitre il commençait à détester cordialement ce toubib. Aussi compétant était l'homme avec un bistouri c'était avant tout un parfait connard à qui il aurait bien fait avaler sa cravate avant de lui piquer son café et de le boire sous son nez. Un connard, et c'est le second B de son nom qui le pensait.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir réveillé Ducky finalement, il était la seule personne à avoir un minimum de contrôle sur lui et ses réactions. Il sentait ses mains le démanger agréablement, et c'était une mauvaise, vraiment très mauvaise idée qui lui courrait dans la tête.

Si l'homme vit la pulsion meurtrière dont Gibbs était saisi il n'en fit que peu de cas lorsque d'une voix toute aussi détachée il poursuivit son monologue.

- La deuxième balle, elle, bien que moins ravageuse s'est logée dans le muscle le long de la colonne vertébrale. Pour l'instant elle est inoffensive et ne représente pas de danger. Tant que le patient …

- L'agent DiNozzo, l'interrompit cette fois Gibbs qui serrait compulsivement ses poings sur ses genoux attrapant au passage le tissu de son pantalon. Il sentait sa mâchoire se contracter.

- Pardon ? fit l'homme

- Le patient comme vous dites est l'agent Anthony DiNozzo. Alors appelez le par son nom, ce n'est pas un de vos foutus numéros que vous pourrez ajouter à votre palmarès.

- L'agent DiNozzo, poursuivit le docteur en prenant un soin mielleux et particulièrement plat à prononcer le nom de famille de Tony, ne court aucun risque, tant qu'il reste parfaitement immobile. Vous comprenez lorsque je dis immobile n'est-ce pas. Un centimètre trop vite et paf …

- Pourquoi ne pas la retirer dans ce cas ?, s'énerva Gibbs qui voyait poindre une migraine carabinée. Cela faisait six heures qu'il n'avait pas bu de café, cinq qu'il était dans un état de stress permanent et l'homme en face de lui lui parlait maintenant comme s'il était un débile profond, avec une condescendance et un vocabulaire qu'un enfant de dix ans aurait trouvé offusquant.

- Monsieur Gibbs, pourriez-vous cesser de m'interrompre toutes les dix secondes ? J'ai d'autres patients à voir et ça commence à devenir singulièrement lassant.

Et une fois encore il eut l'envie furieuse de s'attaquer au visage polissé de son interlocuteur. Il aurait les circonstances atténuantes et de bons arguments à présenter à un jury, après coup.

- Donc pour répondre à votre question l'état général du patient ne permet pas une nouvelle intervention dans l'immédiat. Il est trop faible et les complications sont trop importantes. On l'opère trop tôt et nous ne le récupèreront peut-être pas cette fois-ci. Nous sommes donc fasse à une terrible alternative et très bientôt en tant que personne de confiance vous serez amené à faire un choix. Prendre la décision de laisser la balle là où elle se trouve et manquer de paralyser votre compagnon lorsqu'il se réveillera et se débattra contre le ventilateur qui l'aide à respirer. Une bombe à retardement à moyen terme de toute façon. Ou choisir d'ici quarante-huit d'intervenir et mettre ainsi sa vie en jeu.

- Ne peut-on pas attendre qu'il récupère ses forces et l'opérer par la suite, demanda Gibbs que l'attitude du chirurgien n'atteignait plus à présent, seule les informations terrifiantes qui venaient de lui être remises envahissaient son esprit.

- Malheureusement non. Pour l'instant nous sommes parvenue à boucher sommairement la plaie mais plus nous attendons avant de la refermer correctement et plus le patient risque de développer une infection, ce qui serait catastrophique et là encore ferait courir un risque à sa vie.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Recousez-là et ré ouvrez le moment venu.

- Le problème est que si nous recousons les muscles vont se régénérer autour de la balle et il nous sera impossible de l'extraire sans endommagé le tissus nerveux et donc la moelle épinière. En gros votre ami sera paralysé. Pour résumer : vous prenez la décision de laisser la balle où elle est et il perd l'usage de ses jambes quelque part dans le futur. Vous choisissez de l'enlever, il conserve sa mobilité mais pas forcément la vie. Nous sommes face à un dilemme et ma conscience professionnelle vous donne un indice sur mon choix de prédilection.

Quel choix voulut crier Gibbs. Tout ceci n'était que bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet à ses yeux, et ce charlatan qui lui parlait de ça comme s'ils étaient en train de discourir du temps ou de chemise en toile.

Choisir entre un possible cercueil en chêne et une vraisemblable chaise roulante qui détruirait Tony aussi surement que si la balle avait traversé son cœur ?

- Je vais vous laisser le temps de réfléchir, renchérit le docteur Jackass, se sentant nullement concerné et encore moins touché par la terrible bataille qui se jouait dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur.

« Pour l'instant il est en salle de réveil. Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question non votre agent n'est pas prêt d'émerger. Nous l'avons placé en coma artificiel pour permettre à son organisme de récupérer sans stress inutile. D'ici quelques heures il sera transféré en soins intensifs où vous pourrez le voir. Pas avant. Il vous faudra alors avoir pris votre décision. »

« Et je vais à présent vous demander de me laisser. Si vous avez des questions gardez-les pour les internes ou les infirmières, je suis sûr qu'ils seront à même de vous répondre Monsieur Gibbs, » lui dit-il en tournant ostensiblement le dos à Gibbs, lui faisant comprendre ainsi que la discussion était close et qu'il serait hautement apprécié qu'il le laisse finir son café en paix.

Et quelque chose explosa enfin en Gibbs. Toute sa rage. Sa frustration. Sa terreur. Qui jusque-là avait trouvé barrières auxquelles se mesurer se retrouvèrent soudain libre de circuler. Et elles avaient un exutoire, une cible commune. Et c'est d'une voix glaciale, certain la décrirait comme mortelle, qu'elles se déversèrent :

- Agent fédéral Leroy Jethro Gibbs et non Agent Monsieur Jethro Gibbs si je puis me permettre. Vous savez _agent, _comme faisant partie de ces forces de l'ordre qui apparemment en faisant leur job et accessoirement vous sauve de temps en temps la peau ou celle de vos patients viennent polluer votre lieu de travail. Mais je vous comprends. Toujours occupés à des tâches ingrates comme verbaliser, perquisitionner, chercher des ennuis aux « honnêtes travailleurs » en amenant le fisc dans leur sillage. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je suis sûr que ceux-ci auront vite fait de contrôler votre comptabilité et vos avoirs et je m'excuse d'avance pour la gêne occasionné.

Et devant l'air interloqué de son interlocuteur qui finalement possédait au moins deux expressions du visage il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter cyniquement :

« Que voulez-vous, à chacun son métier, le vôtre est de sauver … et le mien de pourrir. Rappelez-vous en la prochaine fois que vous parlerez à une famille, conseil d'ami».

Et sans montrer la satisfaction presque jouissive qu'il ressentit en voyant l'autre se raidir il sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers le monde réel, celui où les heures continuaient à tourner bien trop vite, l'échéance qui l'attentait gagnant immanquablement du terrain vers lui.

Tony, que dois-je faire demanda-t-il à haute voix avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir et de se retrouver face à face avec Abby, avant de se retrouver face à face avec une main et quelques secondes plus tard une joue cuisante et douloureuse, et une jeune femme visiblement folle de colère et d'angoisse prête à remettre ça.

Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, se dit-il en fermant les yeux. Par pitié faites que je me réveille.

.

.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Un peu court je sais mais j'avais promis à deux d'entre vous une publication un peu plus précoce.**

**Je tacherai d'en publier un nouveau le week-end prochain.**

**En attendant qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ça m'intéresse vous comprenez.**

**Que pensez-vous de ce docteur ?**

**Et du choix cornélien que Gibbs a à prendre ? (pauvre Tony! Pauvre Gibbs !)**

**La réaction d'Abby ? Et la « discussion » qui va s'en suivre ?**

**A vos claviers. S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiittttt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ne vous attendez pas à une grande avancée. Ce chapitre a surtout pour objectif de poser les bases et de vous permettre de souffler avant que les choses s'accélèrent vraiment mais alors vraiment très vite. Beaucoup à dire et juste trois-quatre chapitres pour le faire (incluant l'épilogue).**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour votre fidélité.**

**.**

* * *

.

La jeune femme trépignait sur place, partagée entre l'envie – le besoin – de laisser s'exprimer sa colère, entendez par là gifler une nouvelle fois Gibbs, lui crier dessus, et celle de se jeter dans ses bras à la recherche de réconfort, de sa main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il lui murmure pour elle seule son éternel tout-ira-bien-Abby qui sait balayer toutes ses craintes, peu importe ce à quoi ils font face.

Et cette fois-ci ne devrait pas être différente des dizaines d'autres fois.

Sauf que c'est de Tony dont il s'agissait. Tony qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à toujours déjouer les expectatives lorsque c'était de sa personne dont il était question.

Elle avait été réveillée par Tim qui voulait savoir si elle avait besoin d'un chauffeur pour la conduire à l'hôpital étant donné que sa voiture était en réparation.

Et très rapidement le jeune homme s'était rendu compte de son immense erreur lorsque d'une voix à-demi endormie, à demi-harpie elle avait exigé de lui des explications fissa-fissa.

_Pourquoi l'hôpital ? Que c'était-il passé ? Etait-ce encore Tony ? Forcément qu'il s'agissait de Tony, c'était toujours lui, l'un de ses surnoms était Tony la Poisse après tout !_

_Et pourquoi personne ne l'en avait informé avant … avant 3h 36 du matin ? Et où était le boss ? Il lui était arrivé quelque chose à lui aussi sinon il l'aurait lui-même appelé hein ? _

_McGee réponds-moi ! Immédiatement, où les blagues et les boutades de Tony seront le club Med à côté de ce que j'ai dans mon sac !_

Tout juste lui avait-elle laissé le temps de bredouiller quelques mots qu'elle l'agressait déjà de nouvelles questions.

_Pourquoi l'avait-on mise de côté ? Ils étaient une équipe non ? Et à moins que le monde ait été envahi pendant son sommeil, qu'une vague immense menaçait de submerger la capitale ou quel qu'autre catastrophe imminente avait été annoncée comme une invasion de coccinelles géantes, le chacun pour soi dans son coin c'était pas être une équipe. Dans son univers être une équipe c'était se serrer les coudes dans les coups durs, comme celui-ci, c'était s'assurer que tous ses membres soient réunis_.

.

Et elle se tenait là, dans ce couloir aseptisé, la main encore dressée, et en face d'elle un Gibbs pourtant si peu Gibbs. Il semblait perturbé par quelque chose, et ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon lorsqu'il permettait à ses émotions de se peindre pleinement sur son visage.

Il n'y avait pas de douleur dans ses yeux ce qui voulait dire que quoi qu'ait pu dire le chirurgien Tony était vivant. Mais il ne fallait pas être inspecteur pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait tout de même.

Et elle se tenait là les poings serrés à présent, les cheveux détachés et à demi-coiffés, sans maquillage ni le moindre accessoire, à le foudroyer du regard.

Et lui restait là, immobile, droit comme une cage d'ascenseur, comme interdit.

Mais pas par elle. Non ! Ça aurait été trop simple.

Son regard était posé dans le vide du couloir derrière elle, les pensées visiblement à dix milles lieux de là. Et ce n'est pas Ducky dont les mains étaient posées sur ses épaules comme pour lui donner de la réassurance qui attirait non plus l'attention de Gibbs.

Et soudain alors qu'elle l'appelait doucement, alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et ses jambes se mettre à trembler sous le coup de la panique elle le vit frissonner, s'ébrouer et quelques secondes plus tard sortir de son état léthargique.

Et elle sentit la tension sur ses épaules disparaitre.

Avant qu'un gigantesque panneau 800 000 watts se mette à clignoter devant ses yeux : Alerte danger ! Alerte danger !

Car loin de s'arranger comme elle l'avait naïvement cru les choses semblèrent prendre un tour pour le moins terrifiant. Terrifiant oui puisque purement et simplement il les squeeza.

Et Gibbs ne l'ignorait jamais. Jamais.

Et ici c'était pourtant le cas. Il semblait ne pas les voir alors qu'ils se tenaient à même pas quarante centimètres de lui. Il marmonnait en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, soupirait, levait les yeux au ciel comme s'il en attendait un signe, un semblant d'aide d'une instance à laquelle il ne croyait plus depuis longtemps, son regard voilé par le doute, l'incrédulité et la terreur.

Gibbs était bouleversé. Et ça non plus était quelque chose qui n'arrivait jamais.

C'est pourquoi ni elle ni Ducky ne firent un geste pour l'arrêter quand mû par quelque besoin impérieux il se dirigea soudain vers les portes coulissantes qui menaient à l'autre aile du bâtiment, vers le bureau des admissions et le service des urgences. Et la sortie.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et soudain se serait écrouler sous un poids imaginaire sans la présence de Ducky.

Qui lui fit signe de le suivre.

Et à sa surprise il l'entraina dans un local où était rangé du matériel médical et paramédical et s'appuya contre la porte comme pour l'empêcher de sortir si telle avait été dans ses intentions, son regard habituellement doux et sage la dévisageant, cherchant quelque chose, l'évaluant. Comme si quelque part il doutait d'elle. Ce qui fit ressurgir un fragment de sa colère disparue voilà quelques minutes.

Et le visage du médecin légiste sembla se détendre face à l'orage qu'il avait dû lire dans ses yeux. Et il lui sourit doucement, tristement.

Et se mit à parler.

Il parla de cette voix grave et réfléchie qui le caractérisait. Il parla de Tony dont il était sans nouvelles lui-même mais qui aurait besoin de toute la force et du soutien inébranlable des siens pour surmonter ce nouveau coup du sort, et non pas de leurs peurs et de leur dissension.

Il lui parla de Gibbs. Visiblement quelque chose exprimée dans ce bureau médical avait entamé son sang-froid et son assurance, des mots qui l'avaient secoué, blessé aussi surement que les balles avaient mutilé le corps de leur jeune ami. Et connaissant Jethro il était inutile de l'accoler au mur pour lui soutirer le vrai du faux. Pas lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Et il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois ainsi : à la mort de cette chère Caitlin. Il finirait par s'ouvrir de lui-même, lorsque le moment serait venu. Mais pas avant.

Il lui parla de Timmy. Un formidable agent en devenir, mais incapable de trouver ses repères, qui avait du mal à gérer ses peurs et ses émotions lorsque quelqu'un qui lui était proche était touché. A plus forte raison Tony. Lui aussi aurait besoin de temps, et de toute leur compréhension. Il avancerait à son rythme, pas à pas, dans l'anonymat, mais à sa façon il serait là. Et il ne souffrirait ni n'angoisserait pas moins que le reste de l'équipe.

Il évoqua enfin Ziva. Celle qui à la fois méritait le plus leur attention mais qui à la fin s'en sortirait le mieux de par sa force intérieur et son expérience douloureuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de la perte ce qui heureusement n'était pas le cas ici. Il craignait que quelque chose casse en elle, il craignait sa réaction et ses agissements futurs. Trop de rage et de témérité. Une jeune femme qui n'avait pas peur des dangers et des interdits et allait sans hésitations au-delà des obstacles sans y penser à deux fois.

Et enfin il parla d'elle. Elle que tous considérait comme leur fille, leur nièce ou leur petite sœur. Cette jeune femme pleine de vie qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger. La plus forte d'entre eux pourtant. Celle qui avait l'attention de tous, qui était la seule à partager les secrets de chacun, à les connaitre tout simplement. Celle qui était l'aimant qui les liait indubitablement les uns aux autres, les empêchait de trop s'éloigner aussi. La plus attentive, la plus susceptible à les aider à franchir ce nouvel épisode. Il lui faisait pleinement confiance. Tant qu'elle parvenait à se maitriser, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas en cet instant.

Et il avait raison Duckman, elle devait le lui accorder. Exit la Abby survoltée et grandes embrassades, elle était définitivement en mode éruption volcanique avec nuée ardente, nuage toxique et tout et tout. Prête à exploser.

C'est pourquoi tandis qu'il s'en allait de ce pas user de sa carte « docteur en médecine » pour en savoir plus quant à l'état de santé de leur jeune ami il voulait qu'elle s'installe sur un siège et reste-là, silencieuse, jusqu'à son retour. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin qu'elle se fasse éjecter de l'hôpital par des agents de la sécurité sous prétexte qu'elle voulait des réponses dont le secret médical empêchait la divulgation.

.

Et à son tour il s'éloigna, la laissant seule à ses craintes, à son envie de crier, de taper contre les murs, de se rouler en boule et de pleurer.

Au lieu de quoi elle s'assit sagement sur une des chaises inconfortables du couloir, les mains pressées entre les genoux, la tête baissée et la franche recouvrant son front et la moitié de son visage. L'observateur curieux aurait, ou pas, remarqué les petites auréoles humides qui se formaient les unes après les autres sur ses poignets, mais il n'y avait personne à cette heure extrêmement matinale. Juste elle et son petit monde qui se fissurait.

.

* * *

Il n'avait pas été facile d'obtenir des réponses, même succinctes, et il avait dû user de toute sa diplomatie pour ne pas s'insurger contre l'infirmier qui lui tenait tête et refusait obstinément de lui dire quoi que ce soit, pas même le service dans lequel Anthony avait été transféré.

Et il allait aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il avait demandé à Abigaël et hausser considérablement le ton, employer des termes dont il aurait plus tard à rougir lorsqu'il aperçut un visage quelque peu familier au bout du couloir et qui se dirigeait dans sa direction une multitude de dossiers sous le bras, un stéthoscope autour du cou et une panoplie de crayons et de lampe-stylo dans la poche supérieure de sa blouse.

Des traits fins et réguliers, le front haut qu'encadraient fièrement des boucles sombres. Des yeux fatigués mais brillant d'intelligence et de curiosité intellectuelle. Un léger boitillement à la jambe droite mais dont le propriétaire semblait faire peu de cas. Surement consécutif à un traumatisme dans l'enfance ou l'adolescence.

Il s'agissait d'un médecin qu'il avait croisé à plusieurs reprises lors de séminaires dans la capitale ou à New York, bien qu'il n'eût jamais eu l'opportunité de lui adresser la parole. L'homme se mettait toujours au fond de l'amphithéâtre, dissimulé dans une demi-pénombre, comme s'il souhaitait ne pas être remarqué, comme s'il doutait de sa place parmi ses confrères. Le sort avait voulu qu'une fois, arrivé en retard du fait d'une autopsie de dernière minute, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se placer à quelques sièges sur sa gauche et il avait vu l'homme secouer la tête deux-trois fois avec agacement, visiblement peu enclin à partager le point de vue de l'intervenant. Il l'avait vu se pincer les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher d'intervenir et interrompre ainsi l'argumentaire de l'intervenant. Ce qui était regrettable car visiblement ce dernier ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, pas entièrement, et usait de beaucoup trop d'archétypes et de théories depuis longtemps révolues. Le mystérieux médecin paraissait avoir des idées bien arrêtées et apparemment assez proche des siennes sur bien des sujets. Et il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour éveiller sa curiosité. Et il s'était surpris par la suite à rechercher la présence silencieuse de l'homme à chaque colloque où il se rendait.

Et voilà que le sort jouait en sa faveur.

.

Il s'en alla à la rencontre de l'homme.

Cet homme qui après lui avoir serré vigoureusement la main prit le temps d'écouter ses doléances et le plus simplement du monde l'invita à le suivre vers le tableau Velléda de la salle de réveil sur lequel était inscrit en fin caractère le nom d'Anthony, son diagnostic – traumatisme thoracique et dorsale par projectile, anémie post-hémorragique, coma provoqué -, son numéro de lit et le médecin qui s'occuperait de lui par la suite, un certain Dr Marlowe.

Et une fois encore le sort s'en mêla, dans le bon sens du terme, puisqu'il s'agissait du même médecin qui se tenait à ses côtés, feuilletant un dossier, fronçant les sourcils, tapotant de son crayon le bas d'une page tandis que ses yeux essayait visiblement de déchiffrer quelle qu'écriture griffonnée à la va-vite.

Un dossier.

Son dossier.

Et d'une voix claire, sans préambule mais non pas moins sans tact, il lui expliqua la situation. Cette même situation certainement expliqué à Jethro une demi-heure plus tôt et son cœur se serra pour son ami. Pour ses deux amis.

Cette histoire allait détruire l'équipe, allait blesser mortellement deux de ses membres. Pas d'échappatoire. Un scénario à deux finalités. Mais sans happy end. Sauf miracle.

Et la médecine, cette science qu'il avait toujours approchée avec respect et affection, devint brusquement à ses yeux cette traitresse qui vous poignarde dans le dos. Il lui faisait confiance, elle ne mentait jamais, et aujourd'hui elle jouait le rôle de briseuse de vie.

Et Abigaël qui l'attendait. Pourrait-il lui dire tout ça sans se départir de son flegme typiquement anglo-saxon ? Parviendrait-il à calmer ses peurs alors que les siennes ne faisaient qu'augmenter de minutes en minutes ?

Et Tim ?

Ziva ?

Comment faire face à Jethro ? Que lui répondre si celui-ci cherchait conseil auprès de lui ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie sa tête lui faisait défaut. Et il détesta être le seul avec des connaissances médicales suffisantes pour jouer les intermédiaires quand la seule chose qu'il voulait était d'être emprisonné dans une cotonneuse ignorance.

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie il demanda expressément la direction des toilettes. Certaines choses étaient bien plus épouvantables pour son estomac que ce qu'il affrontait chaque jour sur sa table d'autopsie.

Et c'est d'une démarche vacillante, les prémices d'une migraine battant à ses tempes et les yeux humides qu'il se retira de la pièce après avoir évasivement salué le docteur qui le regarda s'éloigner un air désolé sur le visage avant de se diriger à son tour vers le lit de son futur patient, un léger sourire d'anticipation aux lèvres.

.

* * *

Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes. Les gens au loin traversaient le parking des ambulances en courant, tentaient de s'abriter derrière leur parapluie qui immanquablement se retournaient à la première rafale de vent, semblaient paniqué à l'expectative d'une nouvelle douche improvisée et agissaient telles des fourmis dont la fourmilière venait d'être secouée.

Il sentait l'eau dégouliner le long de l'arrête de ses joues, butter contre les poils d'une barbe naissante, puis avec obstination et assurance parvenir à les contourner et ainsi poursuivre leur parcours dans son cou, sur sa nuque, et enfin s'engouffrer sous sa veste comme si c'était là leur but premier. Il était parfois contraint de passer une main sur ses yeux pour se dégager la vue, geste futile et éphémère puisque quelques secondes plus tard elle se brouillait à nouveau. Il avait dû étouffer quelques éternuements, son nez froid et humide ne partageant visiblement pas la même indifférence pour cette météo maussade que son propriétaire.

Non il ne faisait que peu de cas de tout ça.

.

Il n'était pas fumeur, ne l'avait jamais été, mais il en avait suffisamment côtoyé pour connaître la vertu déstressante de cette substance addictive qu'était la nicotine. Ou du moins c'est ce que prétendaient tous les accrocs qui invariablement sortaient leur parquet à la moindre contrariété. Et pour la première fois de sa vie il était tenté de découvrir par lui-même cette théorie.

Quelque chose, n'importe quoi de concret et de palpable sur lequel fixer son attention, ses yeux, ses mains. Emplir ses poumons d'une fumée infiniment moins toxique à ses yeux que cette atmosphère environnante qui lui semblait étouffante et viciée.

Mais surtout par ce geste absurde se détruire un petit peu lui qui devait de par son choix détruire entièrement celle de son agent. Ça n'aurait été que justice.

Et c'était là la pire connerie de l'année jamais pensée.

Mais il s'en foutait.

Presqu'autant que la pluie, les klaxons et gyrophares des ambulances qui lui agressaient les sens et les synapses.

.

Tout à l'heure son cerveau avait vaguement pris conscience de la présence d'Abby et de Ducky, surtout sa joue en fait, et il se demanda brièvement où ils pouvaient se trouver. Il aurait dû retourner vers eux, leur expliquer, les soutenir. Il était le chef d'équipe que diable. Celui qui devait faire rempart, protéger, réparer aussi.

Au lieu de quoi il avait fui la queue entre les jambes, se cachait à la vue de tous mais personne pour le voir, la meilleure des cachettes.

Un bien piètre leader.

Et un pire ami encore.

Qu'on lui donne un criminel à pourchasser et rien ne pouvait lui résister ni même venir le ralentir dans sa lancée. Il était tel un chien enragé, ou comme aimait le clamer haut et fort DiNozzo un grizzly souffrant d'une rage de dent.

Mais que cela touche un de ses proches et il ne savait plus aussi bien la marche à suivre. Les décisions qui lui incombaient devenaient floues, et terrifiantes de par leur portée. Il ne s'agissait plus d'attraper et d'enfermer mais d'enserrer et d'enlacer. De se laisser aller, de baisser les murs qui le protégeaient et de partager.

Et ce n'était pas lui ça. Même si les circonstances l'exigeaient de temps à autre.

Comme aujourd'hui.

Surtout aujourd'hui, alors que son pire cauchemar se réalisait. Et il en était l'acteur principal, sans texte prédéfini, juste une pure impro. Et une ligne directrice : faire le bon choix.

Faire un choix.

Quel qu'il soit.

Sauf qu'en cet instant il ne pouvait rien faire. Ses pieds étaient comme englués dans le bitume et il ne parvenait à s'en dégager, à amorcer un premier pas peu importe la direction. Son esprit allait trop vite malgré l'unique pensée qui y tournait en boucle, il était dans un manège, seul, dans le noir, sans aucun sens de circulation et pas plus d'orientation.

.

Une phrase anodine lui revint en tête. C'était étrange la vie. Pas plus tard que ce matin, ou plutôt hier matin, dans la file d'attente de son coffee shop, une jeune femme pas vraiment levée du bon pied et bien trop parfumée derrière lui avait pesté bruyamment contre ces jobs qui vous faisaient vous lever au petit jour – il était 10h mais il n'avait pas voulu la contrarier davantage, c'était pas ses oignions après tout – et râlait contre la disparition mystérieuse des taxis de la capitale et les métros bondés et mal fréquentés. Tout était bon pour faire éclater sa mauvaise humeur. La dernière idiotie qui avait passé ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se saisisse de sa commande et se dirige vers la porte coulissante avait été : si on connaissait le futur et les emmerdes qu'il nous apporte on agirait en conséquence et on resterait couché. Sur le coup ça l'avait fait sourire. Ces gens qui préfèrent se dissimuler plutôt que de faire face, qui ne savent que râler et non agir ou réagir. Qui veulent que tout leur tombe du ciel et refuse tout obstacle, se drapant en victime et criant à l'injustice. Autant dire qu'il était loin de partager cette idéologie. Si tout était pavé et balisé où en serait l'intérêt ? C'était justement les imprévus et les coups du sort qui pimentaient la vie.

Ça c'était hier matin.

Avant qu'il n'en sache plus.

Que n'aurait-il donné maintenant pour retourner à cet état d'ignorance.

.

* * *

Il regardait le patient étendu devant lui avec ce détachement et ce calme professionnalisme qui étaient attendus de lui après plus dix ans d'exercice dans ce même service.

Réa et soins intensifs regroupés.

Comme presque tous les malades qui avaient un jour traversés ces murs l'homme n'était pas dans la meilleure des conditions physiques qu'il soit. Pas la pire non plus remarquez. Au moins il avait une chance. Même si sa pâleur prononcée, l'absence de mouvements oculaires et l'équipement et la multitude de perfusion qui l'entouraient – l'emprisonnaient – auraient pu faire penser le contraire à quelqu'un de moins expérimenté ou sérieux que lui.

Il avait lu le dossier, avait souri lorsqu'il avait vu le nom du chirurgien, l'homme avait de la chance dans son malheur, et il n'avait même pas eu à entendre Jackass pérorer et persiffler, tout endormi qu'il était.

Mais sa chance semblait par la suite s'être arrêtée net.

Après avoir survécu à l'opération il s'était retrouvé ici, sous la supervision de Marlowe. Pas de bol.

Heureusement il était là lui et il ferait son possible. Son possible pour le soustraire des pattes de Marlowe qu'il détestait cordialement. L'homme cachait son jeu, et rare étaient les personnes qui ne se laissaient pas prendre au jeu. Comme cet écossais tout-à-l'heure, un médecin légiste ou quelque chose comme ça, qui avait fait tout un raffut parce Franck du triage avait refusé de lui communiquer des informations. C'était normal, aucune consigne de transmissions de dossier n'avait été signée par le patient et il n'était pas la personne de confiance. Et voilà que Marlowe était arrivé là-dessus et avait délibérément zappé l'autorité de Francky. Et tout ça pour se mettre l'homme dans la poche.

Il se racontait que Marlowe s'était lui-même auto-proclamé docteur d'Anthony DiNozzo sans même jeter un œil au dossier et alors que celui-ci luttait encore pour sa vie au bloc, ce qui était plus qu'inhabituel. Cela ne se produisait que lorsque le futur patient était une connaissance ou une célébrité, voir les deux. Pas dans le cas présent. Marlowe tramait quelque chose. Et il ne baisserait pas sa garde, se tiendrait au milieu pour protéger son patient, contrer ce monstre redoutable et peut-être emporter cette victoire s'il jouait ses cartes convenablement.

.

Calme et détachement donc.

Oui.

Mais pas moins humain.

Malgré les pansements, les divers tuyaux et une pâleur à rendre jaloux un vampire il n'était pas vilain garçon, fallait le lui reconnaitre. Et pour combler le tout il était agent fédéral. Ah, l'attrait du danger.

Non pas qu'il ressentit quelqu'attraction d'ordre sexuelle croyez le bien, ou pas, il aimait se décrire comme un homme sans barrières ni conventions, un esthète sachant apprécier la beauté et la pureté là où elles se trouvaient et qu'elles que soient leur apparence. Un ciel d'automne, une main aux ongles rongées, le portrait d'une vieille dame ridée et édentée, le sommet d'un glacier s'affaissant dans une mer gelée quelque part en Arctique, l'épave d'un Titanic aux secrets bien gardés …

Sa pensée un instant évadée revint se poser d'elle-même sur l'homme. Il était vraiment dommage qu'il dusse perdre l'usage de ses jambes. Il n'était peut-être qu'infirmier mais il savait lire entre les lignes d'un compte-rendu médical. Trente-six heures de récupération, sauf si complication, et alors une opération, ou pas.

Il s'approcha du lit et réajusta les oreillers, contrôla le débit des perfusions et des pousses-seringues. Dans une demi-heure il lui faudrait le changer de position pour éviter les points de compression. Il ne serait pas assez de six pour le mobiliser en toute sécurité.

Le dos de sa main frôla les doigts froids de l'homme tandis qu'il remettait les couvertures en places. Il sursauta et un sourire d'excitation vint naitre sur son visage habituellement neutre tandis que les voix qui raisonnaient à ses oreilles s'effacèrent, comme aspirées par le vide. Plus rien n'importait plus en dehors de l'Homme. Il était toujours surpris par la température de ses patients, ceux que l'on plongeait dans un coma artificiel du moins, dans cet univers contrôlé où se côtoyaient en toute impunité la conscience et l'inconscience, la vie en sursis et une mort en probation. Cette froideur qui lui rappelait celle de son grand-père lorsqu'il avait sept ans et que ses parents l'avaient emmené voir, pour lui dire un dernier au-revoir. Et l'enfant qu'il avait été avait été fasciné autant qu'il avait été effrayé. Par cet immobilisme et cette paix. Cette sérénité éternelle, comme gravée dans la pierre. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi de travailler ici, aux soins intensifs. Où il pouvait observer cet état de grâce en toute liberté, où il y jouait le rôle d'acteur et de précurseur.

Et il ne doutait pas que l'homme devant lui serait passionnant à manipuler et à surveiller.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Beaucoup d'introspection dans ce chapitre. Et l'intégration de deux nouveaux personnages qui auront un rôle vraiment à part par la suite … pour la suite.**

**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude et des pensées d'Abby ?**

**Ceux de Ducky ?**

**Gibbs ?**

**Que vous inspire le docteur Marlowe vu à travers les yeux de Ducky ? Puis ceux de l'infirmier ?**

**Et ledit infirmier ?**

**Vous pensiez vraiment que j'en avais fini avec Tony ? Ce n'était que le prélude à quelque chose de bien plus grand pourtant. Et ça commence dès maintenant. D'où ma sixième question.**

**What else ?**

**Et surtout qui pour réellement protéger Tony (enfin s'il doit être protégé ^^) vue leur état émotionnel ?**

**Prochain chapitre en cours de redaction. Il y aura du Ziva, du McGee et plein d'autres perso. Et plusieurs rebondissements ou situations insolites et étranges.**

**A bientôt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, je poste enfin la suite.**

**A la base il s'agissait d'un long, très long chapitre, jusqu'à ce que je me décide à le fractionner, pour des raisons d'articulation mais surtout propre à l'intrigue. Vous n'en saurez pas plus :-p**

**Merci pour votre fidélité.**

* * *

.

.

Le voilà qui se trouvait une nouvelle fois à discuter avec un médecin attitré à DiNozzo, la seule différence étant que cette discussion était de bien meilleure qualité que la première, celle avec l'autre crapule imbue de sa personne.

A peine avait-il quelques minutes plus tôt mis le pied dans le service où Tony venait d'être transféré qu'il reconnut l'homme – le nouveau docteur - à la description que lui en avait fait un plus tôt Ducky qui semblait tenir le professionnel en grande estime. Ce qui il devait en convenir le libérait d'un poids. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à devoir sortir son arme de service et la pointer sous le nez du praticien chaque fois qu'il souhaiterait obtenir une réponse claire à ses questions. Il avait eu sa dose pour les dix prochaines années avec Dr Jackass.

Il attendit donc tranquillement, c'est-à-dire en serrant la mâchoire et en fusillant du regard quiconque s'approchait de trop près le doc, que celui-ci ait eu terminé de dicter ses consignes.

Il attendait et observa. L'homme était direct dans ses propos, sans hyperboles ou grandiloquences. Il était également posé et courtois, ça se voyait à la manière dont il s'adressait à son équipe. Il ne percevait pas la moindre once de supériorité, même s'il savait que les apparences pouvaient se montrer souvent trompeuses. Ce toubib semblait connaître son affaire, travaillait efficacement sans perdre de temps. Un point pour lui.

Le deuxième fut lorsque le voyant l'observer il murmura quelque mot à un infirmier qui s'éloigna de mauvaise grâce pour revenir presque aussitôt avec deux tasses de café.

- Entre caféinoman on se reconnait. Sans oublier qu'à votre tête je doute que vous soyez rentré chez vous ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Docteur Marlowe. Et vous devez être Jethro Gibbs si je ne me trompe, lui dit-il en lui serrant la main avant de l'inviter à le suivre.

Qu'avait donc ces médecins a toujours vouloir s'isoler pour discuter. En dehors de l'équipe infirmière il n'y avait personne autour pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Aucun risque de rompre quelque secret médical si cher à la communauté hospitalière. Ils perdaient du temps inutilement.

Mais il ne verbalisa pas son agacement naissant, pas la peine de s'aliéner ce toubib-là non plus. Il pouvait avoir la réputation d'un bull-dog mais il savait aussi quand adopter profil bas ou du moins faire semblant, provisoirement.

Et c'est avec réticence mais non pas moins d'impatience qu'il le suivit à travers le couloir, dépassa plusieurs bureaux sans s'arrêter devant aucun à son plus grand étonnement. Ils marchèrent en silence, leurs pas comme seuls éléments perturbateurs à ce dernier, jusqu'à une certaine porte, blanche comme toutes les autres.

Une porte munie d'un numéro cependant.

Et son cœur manqua un battement. Une boule qu'il tenta d'évacuer sans grand succès fit son apparition au fond de sa gorge. Il savait ce qu'il allait trouver derrière cette porte. L'identité de la personne qui y était étendue. Et brutalement l'image de son agent envahit son esprit. Non pas l'homme aguicheur, plaisantin et surexcité qu'il était presque vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre. Non. Ce Tony-là avait laissé place à celui dont le sang s'était rependu, intarissable, sur le trottoir puis sur son pantalon lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé pour tenter de le sauver. L'agent avait laissé place à l'homme dont la mortalité lui avait sauté au visage pour ne plus en repartir, un Tony qui pouvait lui aussi être blessé, vaincu, et même pire. L'image d'un électron libre avait basculé dans son esprit vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus statique mais aussi de plus instable, périssable.

Le doc sembla prendre conscience de son hésitation. Pas la moindre trace de jugement ni de commisération. Juste la plus parfaite compréhension. Comme le prouvait son comportement lorsqu'il se mit légèrement sur le côté, le laissant ainsi seul décisionnaire quant à l'ouverture de la porte.

Il respira profondément une fois, deux fois. Se maudit de son inconstance et de sa lâcheté. Et posa la main sur la poignée qui lui sembla être scellée au mur tellement il eut du mal à la tourner.

Et enfin la réalité prit place dans son esprit, chassant du même coup toutes ces images qu'il avait créées lors des longues heures d'attentes.

Une réalité qui n'en était pas moins terrifiante, qui l'accola au mur, le souffle court tandis qu'il détaillait son agent, prenant soin de ne regarder que la partie supérieur du corps, refusant ce qui se trouvait en dessous du bassin. Trop tôt.

Mais de qui se moquait-il ? Se morigéna-t-il

Il était bien trop tard au contraire. Et il aurait beau se voiler la face et retarder l'échéance à sa convenance rien de tout cela ne disparaitrait.

Un raclement de gorge le fit regarder derrière lui.

- Vous avez des questions je présume, demanda le médecin en croisant les bras tout en se plaçant à ses côtés.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il spontanément, sans quitter Tony des yeux.

- Vraiment ?

- Votre confrère m'a déjà dit ce que je devais savoir. Tout ce qui m'importe à présent c'est de rester au côté de mon agent.

Et sans un mot il approcha une chaise auprès du lit et s'y installa. Et tant pis si ça allait à l'encontre du protocole ou d'une quelconque régulation du flux de visiteurs. Il venait de retrouver son agent et la personne qui l'y chasserait n'était pas encore née.

Et ne s'appelait apparemment pas Marlowe à entendre le petit rire amusé que celui-ci lâcha avant de débiter qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour qu'ils soient le moins possible dérangés.

Troisième point pour lui, non pas qu'il les comptait.

Et il s'était imaginé que cela allait clore leur échange.

Enfin.

Etre seul avec Tony. Pouvoir se laisser aller, être lui-même.

Mais c'était sans compter sur des règles dont il n'était pour une fois pas le créateur. Il n'était pas sur son terrain et ne connaissait donc pas le fonctionnement de celui-ci malgré les passages répétés qu'il y avait fait grâce à l'homme étendu devant lui.

Cette règle qui voulait qu'aucune question ne soit écartée avec nonchalance, ne soit minimisée ou remise à plus tard sous prétexte que ça arrangeait ou dérangeait.

- Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai réellement accompagné ici n'est-ce pas ? En dehors de ce que vous avez devant les yeux …

Il sentit monter le long de sa gorge un grognement qu'il laissa sortir avec férocité en guise de réponse, réaction que l'homme interpréta comme un oui sans s'offusquer devant la note d'agressivité ainsi émise à son encontre.

- Sincèrement, vous n'avez aucune question à me poser ?

- Votre confrère, et une fois encore le mot fut craché avec sarcasme, « votre confrère a pris le « temps » de me l'expliquer, avant de m'exhorter de cesser de lui faire perdre son temps, grinça-t-il, aussi sinistrement que ces portes de prison dans les films qu'affectionnait DiNozzo.

Cette fois-ci un rire franc s'éleva dans la pièce, ce qui l'énerva passablement. Qui avait-il de drôle à la fin ! La situation n'avait rien de comique. Cet homme était-il lunatique ou se moquait-il ostensiblement de lui ?

L'homme se calma immédiatement lorsqu'il lui adressa un de ses fameux regards, se redressant à moitié de sa chaise.

- Pardon. Pardon, fit-il en levant les deux mains devant lui sans pour se départir de son sourire pour autant.

« C'était un manque de tact de ma part. C'est juste que vous avez la même réaction que toutes les personnes ayant croisé la route de PV. Votre formulation à son sujet est juste plus … mesurée va-ton dire.

- Pv ?

- Peau de vache. Le docteur Jackass. Comprenez-moi je ne remets aucunement en question ses compétences, c'est un des meilleurs chirurgiens de l'Etat, si ce n'est du pays, le meilleur ami que vous pouvez avoir si vous devez vous faire opérer. Mais question relations humaines ? Se faire arracher une dent par le premier boucher ou plombier venu est plus plaisant vous et moi en conviendrons. Mais trêve de bavardage.

Et sans plus attendre l'homme se plaça à la tête du lit et fit mine de régler le goutte à goutte qui alimentait Tony en un produit dont il ne connaissait rien, pas même le nom. Ce qui étrangement l'agaça bien plus que l'homme, que tous ces maudits médecins peuplant ce foutu hôpital, y compris Ducky, ce qui était particulièrement injuste il devait le reconnaitre, de le mettre dans le même sac.

Mais la justice disparaissait toujours lorsque la vie d'un de ces agents était en jeu. L'amitié laissait place nette à la colère, à la peur – même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais de vive voix devant témoin – et à la frustration. Au besoin de violence, de voir un sang couler, différent de celui de son agent.

Et c'était là son état d'esprit. Multiplié par cent.

Il détestait ne pas avoir les cartes en main.

Il détestait de rien pouvoir faire, ne pas pouvoir exiger et ordonner, juste attendre et prier.

Il détestait surtout ne pas savoir, demeurer dans le noir.

Alors il dispensait sa rancœur et sa hargne autour de lui, sur ceux qui pour leur part savaient et disposaient d'un pouvoir d'action et de réflexion. Comme Ducky.

- Contrairement à ce que vous affirmez je pense que vous avez des questions Monsieur Gibbs, reprit doucement le médecin, en fait j'en suis même persuadé, et même si je ne peux vous apporter les réponses que vous attendez je sais écouter.

- Agent Gibbs !

- Agent Gibbs.

Et l'amabilité dont faisait preuve l'homme à son égard lui donna brusquement des envies de meurtre. Et le baromètre des bons points fondit comme neige au soleil et passa au rouge cramoisi. Il n'aimait pas l'homme qui obstinément d'un geste de la main imaginaire refusait le conflit dont il avait tant besoin et lui témoignait une patience de saint. Il voulait du sang, s'acharner contre quelqu'un et l'autre lui tendait systématiquement la joue. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'individu. Il n'était pas possible de garder pareil contenance. Surtout lorsque lui était de cette humeur.

Non. Malgré les sourires et sa relative bonhommie, il n'aimait pas l'homme derrière le professionnel.

Trop amical.

Trop jovial.

Et il devrait pourtant faire avec.

Du moins avec le professionnel.

Aussi sa première question fut-il en rapport avec ses compétences.

- Comment va-t-il ! grogna-t-il.

- Etonnamment bien. Il semble se rétablir très bien, ce qui est surprenant étant donné le trauma qu'il vient de subir.

Et un sentiment de fierté à l'égard de son agent l'envahit, comme à chaque fois.

- C'est le Tony que je connais.

- Un battant votre ami.

Un battant. Oui. Un vainqueur aussi, mais ça le toubib n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Se limiter au strict nécessaire lui glissa une voix à son oreille, celle issus de son instinct. Rien de plus.

- Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez une mauvaise idée de moi en vous pressant ainsi mais … enfin c'est délicat mais …

- Ai-je pris une décision ?, répondit-il en s'imaginant prendre l'homme par le col et le secouer pour oser aborder ce sujet, et avec pareil délicatesse.

Ce que bien sûr il refreina.

Préférant se servir du jeu des : répondre à une question par une question, il n'était pas enquêteur pour rien, il enchaina immédiatement en fixant intensément l'homme dans les yeux, à la recherche d'une faiblesse, d'un mensonge :

« Que feriez-vous à ma place ? »

Et puis après tout quand on a besoin de bonne chaussure on va chez le cordonnier. Le même cas se présentait ici non ?

Non ?

« Quel est la bonne décision, doc ? »

Seulement le médecin avait décidé d'imiter les héroïnes du musée Grévin, là, à l'observer immobile et sans réaction. Ou plutôt sans indication qu'il l'avait entendu.

Ce n'est que quelque secondes plus tard qu'il l'entendit pousser un soupir et le vit se mettre en mouvement, sa main se levant au niveau de son visage pour s'arrêter au niveau du nez dont il pinça l'arrête.

- Si j'avais eu un dollar à chaque fois …, grimaça-t-il, quelque chose de l'ordre de l'agacement et de la déception traversant fugacement son visage, comme s'il avait imaginé autre chose de l'agent en face de lui.

Avant de se reprendre rapidement et de poursuivre d'un ton à la fois neutre et fatigué :

« Les proches s'attendent toujours sous prétexte que nous sommes du milieu à ce que nous ayons la réponse à tous les problèmes. Si seulement … Mais nous ne sommes pas des dieux, notre savoir reste extrêmement limité, il nous reste tant à découvrir.

« Je ne peux donc que vous donner une réponse d'humain et d'observateur à savoir que parfois il suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder la vérité en face. D'accepter ce que nous dit notre instinct et de permettre à notre cœur et notre conscience de se concilier, de cesser de les faire se frotter l'un à l'autre. »

C'est quoi cette réponse philosophico-astrologique à la noix digne d'une tireuse de carte, voulut-il crier mais il en fut empêcher lorsque Marlowe poursuivit :

- Rappelez-vous l'homme qu'est votre ami, ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il fait, la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Sa réaction s'il devait perdre un ou plusieurs de ces éléments qui font de lui la personne qu'il est. Seulement et alors seulement l'ébauche d'une réponse vous apparaîtra. Une réponse qui ne vous plaira sans doute pas à vous mais qui sera au moins pleinement objective, qui correspondra à ses désirs, une réponse qui sera sienne et non plus vôtre, termina l'homme doucement, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, comme s'il cherchait-là à amadouer un animal sauvage au comportement imprévisible.

Ce qui bien sûr eut l'effet contraire avec lui.

- Et c'est aussi simple que ça hein !, s'exclama-t-il sarcastiquement et avec une certaine dose de mauvaise foi il devait en convenir car le conseil n'était pas mauvais bien au contraire. Il ne l'aimait juste pas. Pas plus que le ton employé. Pour qui le prenait-il ?

- Vous comme moi savons que ce n'est pas si simple Agent Gibbs, lui répondit l'homme prétendant n'avoir rien remarqué.

Il eut subitement envie de se lever et de tout casser. Détruire. Ne rien avoir à reconstruire, juste détruire sans se poser de question ni se soucier de l'après.

Heureusement, comme c'était toujours le cas, DiNozzo le fit sortir de cet état de fureur. Même endormi il parvenait à le calmer. C'est du moins ce qui se passa lorsque la machine émit un léger bip et qu'il posa immédiatement les yeux sur son ami.

Non.

Ce n'était pas de lui dont il était question. Le doc avait raison. Ses sentiments en la matière n'avaient rien à faire ici. Pas plus que sa frustration et son caractère emporté.

Tony.

- Et si je choisis l'opération vous ne dresserez pas un panneau lumineux avec écrit dessus : mauvais choix, veuillez recommencer ?, demanda-t-il avec lassitude, en ayant brusquement assez de ménager le chou et de tourner autour du pot.

- Franchement agent Gibbs, excusez ma franchise abrupte mais au point où nous en sommes nous avons dépassé le point de bon et de mauvais choix. Au premier abord vous pourriez penser : mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, il s'agit de choisir entre la vie et la possible mort de mon homme. Alors laissez-moi vous présenter les choses sous un angle différent : au cours de ma carrière j'ai trop souvent vu des patients se laisser dépérir, s'éteindre lentement et douloureusement parce que leur proche avait pris la décision morale de ne pas les laisser mourir. Et croyez-moi ce n'est pas un beau spectacle, voir quelqu'un glisser, ne plus s'intéresser à rien, n'avoir plus conscience de rien si ce n'est la misère dans laquelle il évolue.

Il sentit un frisson traverser son corps, avant de se reprendre. Marlowe se trompait. C'était différent. Et c'est avec force qu'il le proclama :

- On ne parle pas d'un état grabataire, Tony ne sera pas un légume allongé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sur un lit d'hôpital, il pourra continuer à se déplacer, à évoluer parmi les siens comme si de rien n'était.

- Sauf qu'il perdrait l'usage de la marche, rétorqua le médecin calmement.

- Sauf qu'il perdrait l'usage de la marche, consentit-il de mauvaise grâce.

- Et son travail, poursuivit Marlowe sur le même ton.

- Sur le terrain uniquement, affirma-t-il avec conviction, refusant de voir le chemin de réflexion que lui faisait prendre l'homme. Refusant de reconnaitre à quel point un DiNozzo derrière un bureau sonnait faux, même à ses oreilles, à quel point cela allait à l'encontre du personnage.

- Et toute possibilité de relations intimes, poursuivit le praticien, implacable. « Sans oublier une incontinence urinaire et fécale, les soins de nursing qui s'imposent, chose particulièrement humiliante pour un homme de son âge et de son apparence. Les places handicapés dans les transports en commun ou en avion, une carte d'invalidité que l'on ne manquera pas de lui demander à chaque démarche administrative entreprise, même pour une simple opération bancaire. Le réaménagement de son espace vital pour lui permettre de se déplacer avec son fauteuil, les lieux où sortir avec ses amis qui soient spécifiquement aménagés à sa condition et qui sont rares à trouver. Et tellement d'autres choses à prendre en considération.»

Et il ferma les yeux sous le poids de connaissances dont finalement il se serait bien passé, le noir n'étant finalement pas si étouffant et frustrant.

- Je sais que c'est dur à entendre ce que je viens de vous dire mais vous deviez prendre la pleine mesure des conséquences, avoir les cartes en main. Je vais à présent vous laisser réfléchir. J'ai juste un dernier conseil à formuler: rentrez chez vous, prenez une douche, manger et aller dormir. Tout ne vous semblera pas plus rose lorsque vous vous réveillerez mais vous verrez indéniablement les choses avec un esprit plus reposé.

- Voila de sages paroles, docteur Marlowe, retentit la voix de Ducky derrière eux et qui les fit tous les deux sursauter. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait entendu arriver. Dieu sait depuis combien de temps il se tenait là, à les écouter.

- Docteur Mallard, le salua Marlowe en guise de bienvenue. « Agent Gibbs, poursuivit-il cette fois en guise d'au-revoir, avant de sortir de la pièce, conscient ou non de la paire de regard qui s'appesantit sur lui tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

- Un homme étonnant ne trouves-tu pas ?, lui demanda Ducky après quelques instants, tenant entre les mains la fiche de suivi des paramètres vitaux de Tony qu'il venait au passage de décrocher du pied du lit et s'approchant pour inspecter les perfusions et les culots de sang.

- Bien. Bien, murmura le médecin légiste pour lui-même avant de regarder son ami de longue date et de froncer les sourcils.

- Notre jeune ami a eu de la chance Jethro, une chance étonnante. Et d'après ce que je vois il est en bonne voie. Toi par contre … Tu as une tête à faire peur. Je ne sais par quel miracle tu parviens à tenir sur tes jambes sans vaciller. Ecoutes le conseil d'un vieux singe et rentre manger et te reposer. Abigaël et moi allons rester encore un peu et Ziva doit arriver plus tard. Quant à Tim … je ne sais pas … il ne vit pas très bien tout ça, Tony est son meilleur ami et … il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée. Mais en attendant sa venue Anthony nous a nous, et il ne sera pas seul Jethro. Nous t'appellerons s'il y a du changement. Je te promets. Va !

Le dernier mot exprimé sans appel, comme s'il le mettait au défi de lui résister.

En temps normal il ne se serait jamais laissé dicter sa conduite, Tony était à l'hôpital et il aurait fallu tout un régiment de GI pour le déloger de sa chambre. Mais il savait aussi que parfois la meilleure solution pour gagner une bataille était de prendre de la distance.

Et c'est sous le regard attristé mais rassuré de Ducky qu'il s'éloigna lentement. Il avait pris dix ans d'âge en quelques heures. Et jamais auparavant il n'avait jalousé un de ses agents. McGee avait de la chance de pouvoir se mettre en touche, que n'aurait-il donné lui-même …

.

.

.

Parfois une décision anodine et tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale pour ne pas dire normale peut déclencher une série de réactions en chaîne catastrophiques, mortelles.

Parfois écouter les conseils de quelqu'un, aussi sage soit-il, mène sur le chemin de l'horreur et de la destruction.

Parfois. Oui parfois.

Gibbs aurait pu le savoir.

Mais malgré son instinct et ses facultés d'observation et de déduction il n'en reste pas moins humain.

Il n'a pas la faculté de lire le futur, et comme tout le monde il lui arrive de commettre des erreurs, même infimes.

Comme celle de franchir des portes battantes. De héler un taxi. De rentrer chez lui.

De poncer et palper. De chercher. Boire du bourbon et enrager.

Et une heure plus tard s'allonger sous le bateau en devenir et finalement s'assoupir.

Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir vous dis-je ?

Comment Vance, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux différents rapports, après avoir brièvement discuté avec les deux membres restant d'une certaine équipe et lancer ses directives aurait-il pu là encore deviner ?

La réponse est simple : ils ne pouvaient pas.

Et puis on le sait bien, un prédateur ne se laisse voir qu'au moment de bondir.

Plus moyen de réagir.

Au petit lever du jour, à la tombée de la nuit.

On ne le voit pas. On ne le sent pas. Mais il est là. Il se cache.

Sa proie déjà choisie.

Elle est à l'instant même en face de lui.

Il ne reste qu'une chose à dire :

Rest in peace.

Pauvre Tony !

.

.

.

* * *

**Rest in peace : reposes en paix.**

**Voilà, c'est ici que je m'arrête pour ce soir.**

**Le chapitre suivant pourrait arriver cette semaine. Du Ziva, du McGee et qui sait des réponses.**

**1- Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**2- La discussion Gibbs/Marlowe ?**

**3- Etes-vous d'accord avec les conseils de Marlowe ? Est-il sincère ou cache-t-il quelque chose ?**

**4- Ce dernier petit paragraphe ?**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

Une autre personne s'en serait arraché les cheveux de frustration. Mais pas elle. Non. Elle avait juste envie de tout casser. De saisir l'homme en face d'elle, de le secouer tel un pommier ou quel qu'autre arbre du verger avant de le suspendre au dessus du vide de manière à connecter ensemble les deux neurones qui lui servaient de cerveau.

Capable d'identifier son agresseur ? Tu parles ! Il venait de lui décrire Donald Dump, une moustache et des rajouts en plus.

Son témoin n'était qu'un sombre crétin au cerveau rongé par l'alcool. Il ne serait même pas capable de vous donner l'heure malgré l'horloge digitale sur le mur.

Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller à quelques illusions, croire que le châtiment suivrait immédiatement le crime ?

Une part de son cœur le lui murmura : Tony. Voix qu'elle repoussa loin, très loin de sa personne, comme si c'était là matière à contamination. Mais aussi ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se laisser aller au sentimentalisme, elle avait du travail à faire.

Dès qu'elle aurait le début d'une piste à parcourir.

La seule information concrète qu'elle avait eue était que l'homme portait un couvre-chef et un de ces long manteau anglais à la Lord Brett Sinclair, qui était ce Sinclair elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Noir le manteau. Tout comme les chaussures, une paire de souliers bien cirés à la pointure indéterminée. Sans oublier une écharpe bordeaux et une paire de gants en cuir, sombre également. Une ordure très chic en somme. Comptez sur un sans-domicile pour se souvenir de la valeur des choses matérielles plutôt que l'apparence de leur propriétaire tiens !

Quant à l'arme ? Longue, brillante comme une bouteille achetée au supermarché. Et c'est tout.

Désespérément tout.

Elle avait soudain besoin de prendre l'air. Elle avait la sensation d'étouffer et ce n'était pas juste à cause des effluves nauséabonds qui émanaient de l'ivrogne.

Je reviens, marmonna-t-elle en grinçant sinistrement des dents et en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Et sans plus attendre elle rejoint son équipier à l'étage et lui demanda de recenser toutes les caméras de surveillance de la superficie qui les intéressait, d'agrandir le périmètre d'un demi-mile et de rechercher un homme se dénotant de par ses atours.

Suite à quoi elle reprit le chemin de la cage d'escalier et les gravit à toute allure avant de défoncer plus que de pousser la porte la séparant du toit. Où elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la balustrade les yeux rivés au loin sur le Potomac et plus loin encore le toit du Capitole et de la Maison Blanche.

Autour d'elle les rafales de vent faisant claquer lourdement les drapeaux étoilés et bariolés et les klaxons de véhicules pris dans un embouteillage naissant faisaient un bruit assourdissant.

Oui elle pouvait oser. Personne ne l'entendrait jamais dans pareil cacophonie.

Et sans plus attendre elle se laissa tomber à genou, pris une profonde inspiration et poussa un long hurlement de rage et de frustration. Bientôt suivi d'un deuxième. Ses paumes se mirent à cogner le sol sous elle.

Elle venait de perdre en une seule nuit la maitrise et le sang froid qui la caractérisaient pourtant depuis ses premiers jours au Mossad.

.

* * *

.

- Tim, s'exclama la gothique en courant vers lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. « Tu es venu ! »

Ce à quoi il ne trouva rien à répondre.

Il pouvait sentir les effluves de son parfum à travers celui des antiseptiques et désinfectants qui imprégnaient la pièce de leur odeur âcre et suave.

Et les battements sourds et réguliers qui résonnaient dans cette poitrine pressée contre la sienne mais qui étaient loin de faire échos à ceux sporadiques et paniqués de son cœur.

Cela aurait pu le calmer, aurait dû l'apaiser et lui redonner du courage.

Mais il n'en était rien, ce qui rajouta encore à la chape de misère qui ne le quittait plus depuis les évènements de la veille et qui devant le manque flagrant de progrès tant dans leur enquête que dans l'état de santé de Tony s'accentuait d'heure en heure.

Mais comment aurait-il pu le lui dire ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Pas plus le fait qu'il était resté cinq bonnes minutes derrière la porte, la main posée sur la poignée, à se demander ce qu'il faisait vraiment là. Que c'est seulement les regards étonnés et persistants que lui jetaient les infirmières et les visiteurs visiblement interloqués par son comportement qui l'avait poussé à franchir le pas.

Il préféra donc garder le silence.

Et ses distances.

Regarder Tony de là où il était lui suffisait largement.

Déjà l'émotion le submergeait.

Il était agent, il côtoyait la mort tous les jours, il était parvenu à mettre des distances avec les atrocités dont il était témoin, mais lorsque c'était un proche la victime ? Ça il ne savait pas y faire face, il avait l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens et de redevenir le bleu influençable et pétochard des premiers jours.

Mais Abby étant Abby elle ne lui laissa pas l'amplitude d'agir à sa guise et le poussa sans ménagement d'un brusque mouvement vers le lit et il manqua trébucher contre le pied de celui-ci.

- Il va pas te sauter dessus, idiot, lui sourit-elle innocemment lorsqu'il se retourna pour la fusiller du regard.

Si seulement pensa-t-il avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers Tony qui gisait plus qu'il ne reposait sur se matelas trop grand pour lui, trop blanc aussi. Il semblait si pâle, c'est tout juste si on ne le confondait pas avec les draps. Si calme également lui qui avait l'habitude d'assimiler l'italien à un enfant hyperactif turbulent et incapable de se poser réellement plus de quelques minutes. Il avait du mal à mettre en relation l'homme étendu là et son meilleur ami. Il voulait croire en deux personnes distinctes, à une erreur d'identification. Mais Abby avait raison, il était idiot.

Et doucement, avec une infinie précaution, comme pour ne pas déranger son ami, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et laissa ses yeux détailler chaque détail de son visage. Ces cheveux avaient poussé, même si c'était ridicule, quelques heures seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Peut-être était-ce l'absence de gel et autre produit collant. Sa peau était imberbe, les infirmières étaient passées par là, le Tony qu'il connaissait en aurait été tout émoustillé. Ses lèvres, il n'avait jamais remarqué leur forme affinée jusque-là, mais en même temps les voyant perpétuellement en mouvement ce n'était guère étonnant. Les rides au coin des yeux semblaient s'être estompées par quelques miracles, seuls celles du front persistaient encore à se montrer. Fines, régulières, donnant un air distingué à leur propriétaire.

- Il semble si paisible, retentit doucement la voix d'Abby derrière lui. Et il sursauta presque, ayant totalement oublié sa présence.

- Oui, lui répondit-il sans se retourner, la gorge douloureusement serrée.

- Tim, s'enquit fragilement la jeune femme.

- Tout ira bien Abbs, lui répondit-il en saisissant à pleine main celle qu'elle venait de poser sur le lit près de lui et qui tremblait légèrement. « C'est Tony, il s'en sortira ».

Et il voulut croire tellement en ces paroles qu'il venait de prononcer pour rassurer la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas … je ne sais pas … Gibbs

Le silence qui suivit ce murmure à peine audible suivi d'un léger reniflement le fit finalement tourner la tête et son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois. Abby était là à ses côtés, des larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues, larmes qu'elle ne fit aucun effort pour essuyer.

- Et si Gibbs prenait la mauvaise décision ? lui demanda-t-elle et cet effort sembla lui coûter ces dernières forces et elle s'effondra sur son épaule.

Il voulut lui demander s'il en existait une bonne. Et si oui qu'elle était-elle. Parce que lui n'en voyait pas. En fait il avait l'impression de se tenir dans un brouillard épais dont il ne parvenait à se dépêtrer. Il était englué, étouffé par tout ceci et n'arrivait pas à prendre de la distance, à regarder les choses clairement et objectivement.

Il voulut lui demander mais elle semblait déjà si bouleversée. Et puis il ne voulait pas réellement savoir à bien y réfléchir. Le brouillard était mieux qu'un ciel gris menaçant.

Ce dont Abby ne prit absolument pas conscience lorsqu'elle continua :

- Je veux pas qu'il soit opéré Tim. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je veux retrouver mon Tony, sanglota-t-elle contre sa poitrine. « C'est égoïste de ma part, je suis quelqu'un d'horrible pour souhaiter ça, mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt lui aussi. Pas après Kate.

- Abby, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser ses cheveux et de la serrer dans ses bras le plus fort possible

- Mais … mais … mais même ainsi ce ne sera plus Tony n'est-ce pas ? S'il nous revient sans avoir été opéré et qu'il ne puisse plus … qu'il ne puisse plus … il finira par nous détester pour lui avoir fait ça.

Son cœur manqua un battement. L'image d'un Tony assis près d'une fenêtre, le regard éteint posé sur quelque chose que lui seul percevait à l'extérieur ou pire empli de colère et de rancœur, les lèvres non pas étirées vers le haut mais figées dans l'amertume, ses jambes pendant lamentablement sous lui comme le poids mort qu'elles étaient devenues, cette vision le paralysa.

Et il secoua la tête vigoureusement pour chasser cette image issue tout droit d'un cauchemar avant de la poser contre les cheveux de son amie.

- Pas toi Abby, murmura-t-il doucement tout en la berçant. « Pas toi. Jamais Tony ne pourra te détester. Tu es son rayon de soleil. Une part en lui t'aimera toujours quoi que tu fasses. Ça fait partie des lois intrinsèques de l'Univers. »

Il l'entendit renifler et ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, laissant le silence les envelopper.

- Merci Timmy, dit-elle enfin en se dégageant doucement de son étreinte et en lui décochant un petit sourire. « Tu es quelqu'un de gentil »

Et une nouvelle fois son cœur manqua un battement.

Gentil ? C'était ainsi qu'elle le voyait, lui qui avait mis dix-huit heures pour se rendre au chevet de son meilleur ami ?

Gentil !

Non il n'était pas gentil. Il était pleutre, et égoïste, à ne penser seulement qu'à ses propres sentiments. Il ne méritait pas ce qualificatif.

- Ne soit pas trop dur envers toi-même, lui répondit la laborantine en heurtant gentiment son épaule de son poing, comme si elle avait pu lire dans sa tête. Mais c'était Abby alors qui sait, rien ne l'étonnait plus de sa part.

Un brusque craquement derrière eux le fit se retourner. La fenêtre venait de s'ouvrir et s'en était allé s'abattre contre le mur sous l'impact d'une bourrasque de vent. Au loin de gros nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la ville. La pluie arrivait. Et avec elle le tueur des bas quartiers comme l'avait surnommé les quotidiens et la presse sensationnelle faisant preuve pour une fois d'une singulière retenue dans l'emploi des qualificatifs.

Pour l'instant l'agence avait réussi à maintenir les évènements actuels hors de leur portée, mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de jours si ce n'est d'heures avant qu'un journaliste plus téméraire que les autres, plus fou aussi, prenne connaissance de l'information et tente de s'infiltrer dans le service pour prendre un cliché de la dernière victime du tueur ?

Pour l'instant rien n'avait filtré, Tony ne figurait sur aucun rapport autre que les leurs et seuls le capitaine de vaisseau Harmon Rabb, juge avocat général du Jag, le directeur Vance et Secnav y avaient accès. Même le lieu d'intervention de l'ambulance et l'heure de prise en charge, les raisons de celles-ci avaient été modifiées après que Rabb eut pris la liberté d'appeler personnellement le directeur de l'établissement dans ce qui fut une conversation brève mais intransigeante.

A ce niveau toutes les précautions étaient prises. Poster des gardes devant la porte n'aurait fait qu'attirer inutilement l'attention. Il ne restait de Tony que son nom, sa date de naissance et sa fonction. Ce n'est pas comme si le tueur ait eu connaissance de ces informations au moment de presser la détente.

Non Tony était en sécurité.

Ce qui était loin d'être son cas pensa-t-il en grimaçant.

Les heures de visites venaient de s'achever pour lui, il allait devoir retourner au bureau sans traîner. Un bureau où l'attendait un Gibbs d'une humeur massacrante, Gibbs dont le directeur Vance avait forcé la main sous prétexte qu'une équipe sans chef ni second ne pouvait décemment pas être diligenté pour mener une enquête et encore moins se rendre sur le terrain. En un mot ou Gibbs revenait ou l'affaire passait à une autre équipe peut-être moins expérimenté mais au moins au complet.

Gibbs était donc arrivé.

Et lui était parti, prenant à peine le temps d'expliquer au boss l'absence de données exploitables et le manque désespérant d'indices. Il savait que Ziva avait les épaules suffisamment solides pour subir la foudre qui ne tarderait pas à tomber aussi c'est sans scrupule qu'il les avait laissés en plan dans l'office. Il avait besoin d'une pause. Et d'un café. Il travaillait non-stop depuis trente-six heures.

Et ses pieds, les traitres l'avaient mené jusqu'ici.

Les premières gouttes qui vinrent s'écraser lourdement contre la vitre attirèrent une nouvelle fois son attention vers la fenêtre et il ne put retenir un rire amer.

La vie avait un humour cynique quand même. Il lui avait fallu réunir tout son courage pour se tenir dans cette sinistre chambre et regarder son ami sans détourner les yeux et maintenant qu'il s'y sentait enfin à l'aise, il allait devoir faire marche-arrière, reprendre l'ascenseur et les couloirs dans l'autre sens, affronter les bouchons pour retourner vers une agence sans vie, d'une tristesse à faire pleurer. Et un Gibbs réclamant « aimablement » des réponses.

- Dis à Gibbs que ça va aller, sourit Abby d'un air compréhensible. « Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, Duckman et moi sommes là pour tenir compagnie à Tony. Il n'est pas tout seul. Et le boss est plus utile avec vous. Il doit le coincer Tim. Vous devez le coincer, l'homme qui a fait du mal à Tony. »

Ce à quoi il hocha positivement la tête, sans toutefois la corriger. Pas un homme. Mais deux. Qui s'étaient tout bonnement volatilisés. Ils chassaient des fantômes. Des fantômes qui ce soir seraient de sortie.

Et sans rien ajouter il s'éloigna, remarquant à peine l'homme en blanc qu'il venait de dépasser tout plongé qu'il était dans les données de l'enquête qu'il assemblait et déformait, à la recherche de nouvelles pistes à explorer.

.

* * *

.

Il regarda avec un dédain mal dissimulé l'homme sortir précipitamment de la chambre et s'éloigner tout aussi rapidement sans même lui accorder un regard, manquant renverser au passage un chariot de linge et l'aide-soignante qui se tenait derrière, et poursuivre son chemin sans un mot d'excuse, comme si le monde lui appartenait.

Sale petit merdeux marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe avant de se gifler mentalement.

Non ! Il ne devait pas parler comme cela, il lui faudrait absolument se laver la bouche avec du savon lors de sa pause ou sinon Mère viendrait lui frotter la langue à l'éponge métallique pendant son sommeil et il aimait pas ça, Dieu qu'il aimait pas ça.

Bien sûr il n'en demeurait pas moins que l'homme était un vrai connard avec ses grands airs de Monsieur je-sais-tout et son pantalon bien repassé, dissimulé en parti derrière un long manteau dont le prix dépassait de loin son maigre salaire. Surement un fils à papa imbu de sa personne.

Pas comme elle, la jeune femme exquise qui restait inlassablement arrimé au lit de son malade.

Elle à qui il n'avait jamais vraiment adressée la parole en dehors des salutations d'usage lorsqu'il pénétrait dans la pièce, regardait les appareils, griffonnait quelques notes et ressortait presque aussitôt.

Elle envers qui il ressentait pourtant une réelle connexion, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis le premier jour de leur vie, comme si malgré leurs enveloppes corporelles distinctes ils ne faisaient qu'un spirituellement parlant.

Tout en elle attirait le regard. Ses habits excentriques, son maquillage extravaguant, son énergie débordante. Sa fraicheur et son originalité.

Elle était de ces individus que les personnes formant la « norme américaine bien-pensante» aimaient qualifier d'étranges, de farfelus, et encore ces termes étaient aimables par rapport à ceux qu'ils avaient bien souvent en tête.

Etrange, elle l'était peut-être, mais pas pour lui. Pour lui elle était Unique, Remarquable dans sa singularité.

Pour lui elle était une Déesse, revêtue du noir de la Mort.

Et il avait l'envie instinctuel de l'approcher. Un besoin qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à refreiner.

Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la tenir. De la tenir éloigner du jeune péquenot fanfaronnant qui ne devait assurément pas la comprendre et encore moins la respecter. La protéger de ce monde qui déjà la stigmatisait, et qui finirait un jour par l'appréhender, par la juger pour finalement l'enfermer.

C'était ce qui lui était arrivé à lui, voilà longtemps, et elle ne méritait pas cette prison sans barreaux, elle n'y survivrait pas. Il y avait tellement souffert, avait été trahi, malmené, exposé devant des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes tel un phénomène de foire, ceinturé, attaché, parfois totalement dénudé. Il y avait appris la leçon de la vie, celle que l'on n'apprend pas dans les livres ou sur un banc d'église : on naît et on vit entouré par les siens, par les autres, mais en réalité on est seul, seul face à ces mêmes autres, et on ne doit compter que sur soi-même. Il ne fallait surtout pas se dévoiler mais au contraire faire ce que l'on vous demandait, sans sourciller, se dissimuler derrière des apparences et des mensonges, pratiquer la normalité. Une fois cette leçon apprise vous n'aviez plus rien à craindre, vous étiez le plus fort. Vous preniez n'importe quelles blouses blanches à leur propre jeu.

Et c'était ce qu'il s'était efforcé de faire ces quinze dernière années. Avec succès.

Et elle aussi apprendrait. Ou elle s'éteindrait.

Heureusement le Destin l'avait placé lui Dwight Donovan Russell sur sa route. Elle ne passerait pas par les mêmes épreuves que lui. Jamais. Il ne le permettrait pas. Si besoin il la tuerait avant.

Oui. Là où il y avait eu douleur et misère et haine dans son cas, il y aurait douceur, vénération et amour dans le sien.

Et il savait pouvoir compter sur son patient pour l'y aider. Lui aussi était spéciale, une jolie aura se dégageait de lui, lumineuse, scintillante. Ce patient plongé dans la demi-vie, dans une semi-mort. Il l'avait trouvé remarquable auparavant mais maintenant il ne pouvait garder pour lui la fascination qu'il lui inspirait.

Il devait agir. Vite. Et bien.

Désormais quelque chose d'indestructible les liaient tous les trois. A la vie à la mort. Leur rencontre n'était pas fortuite, ils étaient unis dans un même destin elle, lui, et son patient.

Non. Pas patient.

Il était temps d'appeler son autre Ange par son prénom : Anthony. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient encore deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Lui. Anthony. Et sa merveilleuse Abby.

La voix de sa collègue le ramena durement sur terre. Elle le regardait avec un soupçon d'impatience. Elle avait une famille qui l'attendait à la maison et elle voulait terminer la passation de garde le plus vite possible. Il la toisa avec indifférence et l'écouta parler de la vieille dame en 15 qui ne passerait probablement pas la nuit.

C'était ainsi. La vie.

On gagnait.

Ou on la perdait.

Et lui savait dans quel camp il se trouvait. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et ça commencerait dès cette nuit. Anthony était à lui, le preux Chevalier qui le mènerait à sa Reine.

.

.

.

* * *

**Et voilà l'intrigue est vraiment lancée, et le chapitre suivant ne fera qu'assombrir l'histoire un peu plus.**

**Vraiment Tony a le don de se mettre dans les pires ennuis. Même médicalement endormi. Ne trouvez-vous pas ?**

**Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Ziva ?**

**De Tim ?**

**Les échanges entre Tim et Abby ?**

**Comment vous imaginez-vous le Gibbs des prochains chapitres ?**

**Quelle idée vous faites-vous du fan d'Abby et de Tony ?**

**Je voudrais vraiment savoir, please**

**Sinon à ceux et celles qui se le demanderaient : malheureusement non Harmon Rabb ne fera pas une apparition autre que celle ayant eu lieu dans ce chapitre. Je le réserve pour une autre histoire déjà en cours.**

**A bientôt.**

**Ce dimanche qui sait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre particulier puisqu'il se fait sous forme d'écrit, une lettre plus précisément. Laquelle nous permettra de nous plonger dans la tête de mon méchant.**

**Bonne lecture.**

.

* * *

.

_La première fois que je vous ai vu en salle de réveil j'ai cru être en train de rêver. Je n'ai pas osé bouger de peur de m'éveiller, de crainte de vous réveiller. Tout était trop beau. Trop idyllique. Trop parfait._

_A la lecture de ces phrases vous pourriez vous imaginer lire le journal intime d'une adolescente en proie aux tumultes de quelques émois amoureux ou les tribulations d'un doux naïf empreint de beauté._

_Vous n'auriez pas tort. Sauf pour deux choses : l'adolescente et le naïf. Car je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre._

_Je pourrais me présenter d'emblée, vous dire qui je suis, ce que je cherche mais où en serait l'amusement ? Ce monde est si triste, si monotone. Pas de surprise ni de réelle spectacle. Quelques micro-conflits et guerres éparses perpétrés ici ou là sur le globe, sans aucune imagination. D'un ennui mortel._

_Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis ni une vierge effarouchée ni un doux poète, je suis une personne qui n'aime profondément pas l'ennui, qui le chasse de toutes les façons possibles, sans s'occuper des conventions et des préceptes de notre époque._

_Peut-être est-ce cela le plus triste en ce qui me concerne : je ne suis pas d'ici, de cette période. Non pas que je me prenne pour un alien ou un voyageur dans le temps, je ne suis pas fou ne vous en déplaise. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne suis pas né le bon siècle. Trop de lois qui m'empêche de pleinement m'épanouir, trop de bons sentiments, d'œuvres caritatives et de mouvements pacifistes. On ne laisse plus l'Homme être ce qu'il est, on lui renie sa nature, ma nature : nous sommes avant tout des prédateurs. Darwin avait raison, et tort en même temps, nous ne sommes pas en évolution permanente, peu nous sépare de nos ancêtre les singes, nous avons juste intégré à notre vocabulaire des mots comme Conscience, Justice, Innocence, Valeurs, et j'en passe. Et cachons hypocritement au plus profond de nous les termes Sauvage, Sanguinaire, Proie, Pulsion, Chasse, Torture._

_Et pourtant il ne faut pas nous voiler les yeux : nous sommes les êtres les plus avilissants, les plus impurs et barbares qui aient jamais foulés le sol de notre Planète._

_C'est pourquoi vous voir là étendu devant moi m'a semblé contre-nature. Mais tellement authentique en même temps. Comme si quelque chose, une Instance ou une entité inconnue de moi vous avait mis là, à mon attention, mon intention._

_Un rêve._

_Une réalité._

_Le moment est finalement venu de devenir Moi. Exit les barrières et le contrôle sournois d'une société qui se délite et trahit les siens, les bride et leur renie les bases fondamentales ancestrales qui sont pourtant inscrit dans leur code génétique._

_Je vais renaitre, être l'Homme dans toute sa splendeur, dans toute sa Vérité. Comme il n'aurait jamais dû cesser de l'être._

_Je suis le Dernier, je serai le Premier._

_J'accomplirai mon destin et celui de l'Humanité._

_Et en tant que prédateur je commencerai par Elle._

_Elle._

_Vous serez mon complice, mon appât, mon compagnon. Mon suppliciant, mon supplicié._

_Vous serez mon tout, et nous avons tellement de travail qui nous attend._

_Vous et Moi._

_Ce soir ne sera que le commencement._

_Le rêve va devenir cauchemar._

_Ensemble Nous allons plonger le monde dans le chaos, un rouge carmin recouvrira nos pas, nous serons accueilli par des cris de terreur. Notre règne va commencer, avec Elle à nos côtés._

_Dormez petits enfants et âmes innocents. Charmez, dansez, riez jeunes gens plein de vie. Aux autres vivez de vos illusions et profitez de cet instant de vie._

_Agent DiNozzo, profitez de ce répis qui vous est donné, que je vous ai donné en appuyant sur la gâchette._

_Car rien ne dure._

_Quel heureux hasard n'est-ce pas ? Que d'agresseur je devienne votre guérisseur. Que d'agent vous soyez à présent mon patient._

_Oui._

_Quelles grandes choses je ferai avec vous. Contre vous._

_._

_._

A suivre

* * *

.

**Pour éviter d'éventuel malentendu je ne partage absolument pas les idées et conception de mon personnage.**

**Certains d'entre vous auront noté que son mode de pensée, la façon dont il s'exprime sont assez différents de ceux employés dans le dernier paragraphe du chapitre précèdent. Il y a une raison, que je ne vous direz pas, pas tout de suite, où en serait l'amusement sinon. Mais peut-être l'avez-vous déjà devinée cette raison, elle est assez simple si on y réfléchit. Une idée ?**

**L'étau se resserre autour de Tony. La trame est réellement mise en place.**

**Prochain chapitre : le début du danger. Ou plutôt sa continuité avec un premier passage à l'acte.**


End file.
